La ragazza ribelle e la Maga in Armatura
by Reier
Summary: Questo è il seguito de "La Maga in Armatura e la ragazza ribelle". Ormai sono passati cinque anni da quando Lyra ha lasciato Fairy Tail ma le ragioni della sua scelta stanno per venire finalmente a galla. I suoi amici hanno fatto davvero bene a raggiungerla ad Alyssa, visto quali pericoli li attendono ancora nell'ombra?
1. La ragazza dagli occhi di ghiaccio

**Buongiorno! Eccomi di nuovo qui, come promesso con il seguito del "La Maga in Armatura e la ragazza ribelle". Spero che vi piaccia e che possa reggere il confronto con quella precedente! Anche in questo racconto OCC e OC si mescolano ma ho fatto del mio meglio per mantenere la storia il più fluida possibile e per questo leggerla non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile. Se avete letto la prima parte date una possibilità anche al seguito!  
><strong>

**Ovviamente non posseggo nè Fairy Tail nè Castle Age ed i diritti dei personaggi spettano a rispettivi propietari. Buona lettura!**

* * *

><p><strong>La ragazza ribelle e il Mago in Armatura<strong>

_I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian__  
><em>I'll be your warrior of care, your first warden<em>  
><em>I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand<em>  
><em>The greatest honor of all, as your guardian<em>_

_(Guardian - Alanis Morrisette)_

**La ragazza dagli occhi di ghiaccio**

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy ed Erza avevano impiegato due giorni di serratissimo viaggio in treno pur di raggiungere in tempo il regno di Valeria. Purtroppo la capitale, Alyssa, non era dotata di una stazione e per coprire la distanza rimasta il gruppo era stato costretto ad affittare un carro. Il fatto che i treni non arrivassero ad Alyssa sembrava paradossale ma, man mano che il carro si avvicinava alla capitale, il motivo diventava sempre più chiaro.

La città presso cui i maghi erano diretti era perfettamente arroccata su una montagna dalla forma conica che si sollevava dal nulla in mezzo alla pianura. C'era un'unica strada d'accesso che girava tutta intorno alla base e si inerpicava verso l'alto tra una serie di tornanti.

L'intero centro abitato era circondato da uno spesso strato di mura grigie e invalicabili. I blocchi di pietra erano così grossi, che i nuovi arrivati non riuscivano nemmeno ad immaginare, quale razza di magia ciclopica, fosse stata necessaria per impilarli uno sull'altro. Osservando quello spettacolo Gray non poté fare a meno di commentare - Alyssa non è una città, è una fortezza. -

Dopo aver superato il controllo delle guardie poste all'ingresso della porta principale della città, Erza versò il suo compenso al guidatore ed il gruppo poté finalmente scendere dal carro.

- Oggi Lucy cammina come Kana, aye! -

- E' facile per te! Non sei stato seduto quarantotto ore di fila! -

- E' meraviglioso stare di nuovo coi pieni per terra! - Natsu fece subito eco ad Happy ed alla sua compagna. Lucy pensava che tutto quel viaggio avrebbe finito con l'ucciderlo, visto il modo in cui non tollerava i mezzi di trasporto, ma a quanto pare si sbagliava. Non appena aveva ripreso a camminare il ragazzo aveva ritrovato tutte le energie perdute.

- Non perdete tempo a chiacchierare e venitemi dietro! -

- Sissignora! -

Alyssa era una città completamente opposta a Magnolia. Camminando tra i vicoli, Lucy aveva notato che i negozi e le attrazioni erano decisamente di meno rispetto a quelle a cui era abituata ma in compenso c'erano moltissimi artigiani dediti al lavoro delle pietre e dei cristalli.

- Valeria è davvero un paese molto famoso per la lavorazione della lacryma. - Gray le lesse praticamente tra i pensieri - Ma c'è anche una lunga tradizione con le pietre. Si vede che ci sanno fare: hanno ricostruito davvero per bene questo posto. -

Lucy fu costretta a realizzare di colpo che i suoi amici erano già stati lì cinque anni prima, in occasione della grande tragedia che li aveva separati per sempre da Lyra. Se ne era quasi scordata eppure c'era chiaramente qualcosa di diverso nell'aria. Sin da quando erano entrati ad Alyssa, Erza non aveva detto che qualche parola e anche se Natsu ed Happy continuavano a saltellare e curiosare dappertutto come sempre, l'atmosfera era più tesa del solito.

La strada che avevano imboccato si innalzava tortuosamente verso l'alto. La città era divisa su tre livelli ognuno difeso da un'ulteriore strato di mura e man mano che salivano il paesaggio intorno a loro cambiava sempre di più. Più si andava verso l'alto, più le abitazioni divenivano ricche e signorili. Alyssa non era solo divisa per proteggersi in caso di difesa ma anche per isolare i diversi strati della sua popolazione.

In cima a quella lunga scalinata svettava il castello in cui aveva sede il Consiglio di Magia che governava il paese.

Un castello enorme e scuro sullo sfondo del cielo.

Ad attenderli dinnanzi al cancello del castello c'era un picchetto di guardie armate di alabarda con una scintillante armatura rossa. Non occorreva essere degli esperti nel percepire le aure delle altre persone per capire che il loro equipaggiamento era stato fatto apposta per fronteggiare qualunque mago ribelle. Per fortuna nessuno di loro avrebbe dovuto sfidarli.

Dopo aver mostrato i loro marchi, i maghi furono condotti all'interno del palazzo e gli venne mostrata la sala dove avrebbero dovuto aspettare. Siccome erano arrivati senza preavviso, il consiglio non si era ancora riunito per accoglierli.

- Perché ci vuole tanto? - Sussurrò Happy andandosi a posare sulle gambe di Lucy.

- Perché è il protocollo. - Essendo di origine nobile, Lucy poteva intuire facilmente come sarebbero andate le cose. Sapeva che sarebbe occorso del tempo ma grazie al cielo la loro attesa non fu lunga; se fossero stati costretti a rimanere lì in silenzio ancora per molto lei sarebbe impazzita e Natsu di sicuro avrebbe cominciato a fare fuoco e fiamme.

- Benvenuti, maghi di Fairy Tail. -

Il Consiglio di Magia di Valeria era composto anch'esso di sei membri come quello di Fiore, ma con una differenza sostanziale. Mentre il regno di Fiore restava pur sempre una monarchia ed il consiglio era sottoposto al re, qui i suoi componenti prendevano autonomamente ogni decisione.

Nella sala riservata agli incontri con il pubblico c'era un grosso tavolo a forma di ferro di cavallo ed i consiglieri sedevano tutti intorno. L'uomo che li aveva accolti, alzandosi in piedi e parlando per tutti, doveva essere il Primo Ministro. Era un uomo di mezza età con i capelli grigi e radi raccolti in un codino ed un sorriso amichevole, tuttavia in piedi accanto a lui c'era anche qualcun altro. Si trattava di una ragazza con dei lunghissimi capelli neri e ondulati e dei gelidi occhi azzurri.

" Non c'è alcun dubbio!" Pensò Lucy " Quella deve essere Lyra, la ragazza di cui Mirajanne mi ha parlato!" Ma la maga non riuscì nemmeno ad articolare quel pensiero prima che l'altra si girasse verso di lei, come attratta dal suo sguardo e la trapassasse con la sola forza dei suoi occhi. Lucy si sentì percorrere da un brivido così violento che fu costretta istintivamente a stringersi le braccia attorno al corpo.

- Per noi è un onore essere qui. - Erza accennò ad una piccola reverenza costringendo gli altri ad imitarla.

- Il mio nome è Titania Erza mentre questi sono Gray Fullbaster, Lucy Hertaphilia, Natsu Dragagneel ed Happy. Siamo noi la squadra inviata da Master Makarow. -

- Molto Bene. Io sono Autumn Chefka, Primo Ministro di questo paese. - Rispose invece l'uomo - Sono stato io a proporre la vostra convocazione. Ho sentito parlare molto delle vostre abilità e degli ottimi maghi sono proprio quello che ci occorre, siccome quella che intendiamo affidarvi è una missione di vitale importanza per la salute di Valeria. - Chefka sfilò dal taschino un paio di occhialini tondi e se li appoggiò sul naso poi tese una mano davanti a sé ed un cristallo esagonale di lacryma apparve a pochi passi dal gruppo, illuminandosi. - Adesso vi illustrerò tutte le informazioni di cui avete bisogno. - Di certo quel dispositivo serviva per mostrare delle immagini ma il Primo Ministro non fece nemmeno in tempo ad attivarlo.

- E così non sei stata tu a cercarci. - Era stato Natsu a parlare - E io che per un attimo mi ero illuso del contrario. Come mai non dici neanche una parola Lyra? Non ci riconosci? Siamo i tuoi vecchi compagni! -

La sala venne percossa da una specie di brivido ed i consiglieri si rigirarono sulle sedie indecisi se voltarsi verso Lyra o verso il dragonslayer.

- Che bisogno avrei di parlare con dei maghi di terza categoria come voi? - La ragazza gli rispose immediatamente con freddezza. - Siete solo dei mercenari che si vendono al miglior offerente per denaro. -

Natsu reagì di scatto accendendo uno dei suoi pugni infuocati - Che cosa hai detto? Ripetilo se ne hai il coraggio! -

- Natsu! - Lucy lo afferrò subito per l'altro braccio - Cerca di calmarti, non puoi fare così! -

- Aye! Aye! - Anche Happy cercò di trattenerlo aggrappandosi alla sua gamba destra ma a porre definitivamente un freno alla questione ci pensò la voce di Erza - Lucy ha ragione. - Il ragazzo si girò verso di lei con le zanne scoperte ma la donna non accennò minimamente ad abbassare lo sguardo. Per un attimo i due si fissarono intensamente, poi Natsu spense le fiamme intorno alla mano e fece di nuovo un passo indietro. Lucy tirò un sospiro di sollievo: c'era mancato poco.

- Sono mortificata, i miei discepoli sono ancora in addestramento. - Erza chinò il capo per scusarsi ma Chefka la invitò a rialzarlo con un cenno e con un gesto della mano costrinse anche Lyra a farsi un passo più indietro - Dispiace anche a me. La mia assistente, mia nipote, è molto giovane e si sta ancora esercitando per entrare nel Consiglio. Ma adesso veniamo a noi: questa è la missione che dovrete svolgere. -


	2. La ragazza dallo spirito di fuoco

**La ragazza dallo spirito di fuoco**

Il gruppo lasciò il Palazzo del Consiglio solo al calar della sera con una voluminosa serie di informazioni sul tipo di mostri che avrebbero dovuto eliminare e la località in cui si trovavano. Lucy non riusciva a credere di essere stata costretta a venire fin lì con l'unico scopo di ripulire un pezzo di montagna in mezzo al nulla, pur di permettere l'apertura di una miniera. Forse Mirajanne si era sbagliata quando aveva pensato che ci fossero grossi guai in arrivo, ma una cosa era certa: se i guai non provenivano direttamente dalla loro missione c'era una buona probabilità che fossero in arrivo da Natsu. Il ragazzo era alquanto irritato, anzi era furibondo e non riusciva a fare un solo passo senza imprecare contro la sua vecchia compagna.

- Quella dannata traditrice! Come può fare finta di non averci mai visto? Maledizione! Siamo stati nella stessa gilda e adesso non ci guarda nemmeno? Quanto vorrei colpirla dritto in faccia con uno dei miei pugni! Come si fa ad essere così ingrati? Eh? Si è dimenticata di noi? Si è dimenticata di chi le ha salvato la vita? -

Fu allora che Lucy si ritrovò ad assistere ad una scena alla quale non avrebbe mai pensato di poter assistere. Ad un certo punto, Erza, stufa delle sue lamentele, si girò di scatto ed inchiodò letteralmente Natsu con una mano alla gola, contro il muro più vicino. Aveva l'altra mano appoggiata sull'elsa della sua spada e lo sguardo più assassino che Lucy le avesse mai visto - Tappati quella stramaledettissima bocca. -

Anche Gray ed Happy erano rimasti paralizzati dal terrore.

- Qui sono io che do gli ordini e non ho alcuna intenzione di sopportare qualche altra ingerenza capace di danneggiare la nostra missione. Siamo in un paese straniero e dobbiamo stare molto attenti a mantenere alto il nome della gilda e ad evitare incidenti diplomatici di ogni tipo. Se le cose non ti stanno bene così come stanno, allora giuro che ti rispedisco immediatamente dal Vecchio con le mie stesse mani. - Per un attimo la donna ed il dragonslayer si guardarono dritti negli occhi, poi Erza mollò la presa e si rimise a camminare in direzione della città bassa. I suoi compagni però impiegarono qualche istante per riprendersi dallo shock e seguirla. Lucy in particolare non poté fare a meno di chiamare il nome del compagno che era rimasto attaccato alla parete - Natsu ... - Ma il ragazzo non le rispose nemmeno e riprese la sua strada in silenzio.

Si fermarono solo molto più tardi nei pressi di una locanda. Senza nemmeno consultarli Erza aveva deciso di affittare un paio di stanze e di ordinare la cena.

Lucy sperava che con l'arrivo a tavola del cibo la tensione si sarebbe allentata ma la Maga in Armatura continuò a non parlare, eppure la donna per quanto seria, non era un tipo silenzioso. Nemmeno Natsu sembra dell'umore adatto e l'unica cosa che gli interessava era addentare la sua parte.

- Oggi Lucy non ha fame. Vuoi un po' del mio pesce? - Happy le tese la sua sardina ma la ragazza scosse la testa.

- Oggi Lucy pensa che l'aria qui sia un po' pesante. - Sussurrò Gray appoggiando il suo boccale sul tavolo.

- Lo pensi anche tu? -

Il mago la fissò intensamente per un istante - Tu cosa credi? - Poi si girò verso di nuovo verso il piatto. Era scontato cosa pensasse. Anche se non lo dimostrava apertamente come Natsu di certo anche Gray stava morendo dalla voglia di fare i conti con Lyra. Quella ragazza aveva voltato le spalle alla gilda, aveva li aveva offesi e soprattutto aveva osato offendere Erza, nonostante la donna si fosse occupata di lei con tanto amore. Era scontato che fosse arrabbiato: Erza era parte della famiglia tanto per Gray quanto per Natsu. Lucy sapeva bene come entrambi fossero cresciuti ammirandola e desiderando continuamente di superala.

- Vi dispiace se mi siedo un po' a farvi compagnia? - La ragazza drizzò di scatto la testa. Un vecchio coi capelli grigi ed un paio di folte sopracciglia bianche se era appena messo davanti a lei. Era il proprietario della locanda che li aveva accolti poco prima - In genere non si vedono molti stranieri a Valeria, ero curioso di sapere cosa vi ha condotti fin qui. -

- Siamo solo dei maghi in missione. - Tagliò corto Erza indicando lo stemma sull'armatura.

- Ah! Anche voi dei maghi! - Esclamò il vecchio - Qui a Valeria i maghi hanno sempre avuto un ruolo molto importante. Questo paese si trova spesso in guerra ed i maghi rappresentano per noi una specie sistema di difesa. Ecco perché il governo è affidato a quelli del consiglio. Però quella non è gente di cui fidarsi troppo. -

Lucy già non aveva molto appetito, ma quella conversazione l'aiutò a dimenticarsi completamente del cibo rimasto - Che cosa intende, signore? -

- Vedi ragazzina. - Le confessò il locandiere a bassa voce - Un sacco di gente non si fida più dopo quello che è successo cinque anni fa. Il consiglio non ci è servito a nulla e quasi tutti i suoi componenti si sono volatilizzati nel nulla al primo sentore di pericolo. -

- E' tipico dei governanti. - Borbottò Gray, neanche lui si ricordava la presenza di qualche consigliere di Era tra le montagne di Fiore quando Deliora era apparso alle porte del suo villaggio.

- E' vero, ma grazie al cielo qualcuno si è comportato diversamente. - Continuò il vecchio - La figlia degli Autumn ad esempio. - Lucy spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore - Perché? -

- Quando è tornata in città è stata l'unica a raccogliere tutti i beni della sua famiglia e ad utilizzarli per aiutarci nella ricostruzione. Una volta l'ho vista da vicino. - Il sorriso del locandiere si fece improvvisamente più grande e sognante - Sembrava così giovane eppure era così fiera! Teneva quella spada di bronzo sollevata e perfino i militari le obbedivano! Qui la gente si fida solo di lei adesso, è un peccato che il consiglio non le abbia ancora dato il permesso di entrare. Dicono che è ancora troppo giovane ma la verità è che hanno paura del suo talento. E pensare che prima che andasse a studiare all'estero non se ne era mai sentito parlare bene. Deve aver avuto un buon insegnante. -

Lucy era rimasta praticamente a bocca aperta ma Erza aveva continuato a bere come se nulla fosse e Natsu a divorare tutto quello che gli capitava a tiro. Le parole di quel vecchio erano incredibili. Era come se ci fossero due Lyra opposte, da una parte quella che non li aveva degnati nemmeno della minima attenzione, dall'altra l'eroina della città di Alyssa dal cuore generoso e lo spirito acceso.

Quella storia era sempre più complessa e il solo pensarci le faceva venire il mal di testa. Lucy avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché fosse già finita, ma non sapeva che le cose stavano giusto per cominciare.

- Signorina. - Lei e il gruppo avevano appena raggiunto il secondo piano diretti alle stanze, quando Virgo apparve praticamente dal nulla, tagliandogli la strada - Ho un messaggio da consegnarvi. -

La ragazza aggrottò un sopracciglio - Un messaggio? - Anche Natsu, Gray ed Erza le si fecero accanto.

- Ve lo manda la ragazza dai capelli neri che avete incontrato poco prima. -

Impossibile! Di che stava parlando?

- Vi ha dato appuntamento per le due di questa notte al centro del parco del primo livello cittadino. Dovete fare attenzione a non attirare sguardi e orecchie indiscrete. - Virgo fece una piccola pausa - Quella ragazza deve essere piuttosto potente se riesce a comunicare con gli spiriti pur non essendo un Mago Celeste. - Poi sparì nel nulla così come era apparsa e Lucy ebbe come il sospetto che il brivido che aveva provato al cospetto di Lyra fosse stato causato proprio da quel contatto.


	3. Incontri notturni

**Incontri notturni**

Alyssa, anche se era la capitale del regno di Valeria, non era per niente paragonabile a Magnolia. Durante la notte si svuotava e per strada non c'era nient'altro che qualche sparuto gruppo di guardie. La città portuale, invece, non chiudeva mai e c'era sempre qualche locale pronto ad accogliere i visitatori a braccia aperte. Non era piacevole passeggiare per le strade di Alyssa a tarda ora, ma per fortuna i maghi di Fairy Tail non furono costretti ad intrattenersi a lungo tra le viuzze buie. Le informazioni che Virgo gli aveva fornito erano più che sufficienti ed il gruppo impiegò pochissimo tempo per trovare il luogo dell'appuntamento.

Intorno a loro era tutto silenzioso e le uniche illuminazioni erano quelle di alcuni lampioni magici. Il centro del parco, che gli era stato indicato, era contrassegnato da una statua che ricordava uno scultore all'opera su un blocco di marmo ma non c'era alcuna traccia di altre persone.

- Fate attenzione. - Erza procedeva davanti al gruppo ma non riuscì nemmeno a completare quella frase prima che una barriera, sospesa a mezz'aria, li accogliesse sfavillando al loro passaggio. Il bagliore durò solo alcuni istanti poi scomparve di nuovo.

- Una kekkai ... - Osservò Lucy.

- E' stata posta qui per evitare che le nostre voci si disperdano. - Accanto alla scultura adesso c'erano il Primo Ministro Chefka e sua nipote Lyra. Prima di attraversare la barriera non erano stati nemmeno in grado di vederli.

- Mi dispiace per avervi convocati qui a quest'ora. - Continuò l'uomo - Ma avevo bisogno di parlarvi e ho chiesto l'aiuto di mia nipote per comunicarvi il messaggio. -

Chefka sembrava sinceramente preoccupato ma Lyra non condivideva affatto i suoi sentimenti ed aveva come sempre lo sguardo rivolto da un'altra parte. Era ad un passo da loro, ma era come se i suoi vecchi compagni non ci fossero.

- Per quale ragione ci avete fatto venire qui? - Incalzò Erza; anche lei era in guardia e forse più degli altri.

- Adesso che siamo lontani da occhi indiscreti posso comunicarvi la reale natura della vostra missione. - Chefka li fissò per un lungo istante - Il vostro vero compito non è quello di eliminare dei mostri. Vi ho convocati ad Alyssa perché solo voi potete finire il lavoro che avete cominciato cinque anni fa. -

Lucy venne scossa da un brivido: aveva cantato vittoria troppo presto quando si era immaginata che le cose sarebbero state più semplici del previsto.

- Non poteva dircelo al castello? - Sottolineò Erza.

- Purtroppo sono stato costretto a parlarvi di nascosto perché sospetto che ci sia una talpa all'interno del Consiglio. - Le parole di Chefka erano serie, serissime e soprattutto erano pesanti come macigni.

- Dopo l'occupazione della capitale. - Continuò il Primo Ministro - E la liberazione a cui avete partecipato anche voi, io e mia nipote ci siamo subito messi sulle tracce dei responsabili. Vi sono ancora dei punti oscuri, ma dalle loro dichiarazioni siamo riusciti a risalire all'obiettivo al quale stavano puntando. Si tratta di un preziosissimo cristallo di lacryma. -

- Questo cristallo è stato rinvenuto più di vent'anni fa. Anche se Valeria è un paese famoso per le sue miniere, fino ad allora nessuno aveva mai visto una cosa del genere. La notizia della sua scoperta fece in breve il giro del mondo ed attrasse la curiosità di molti paesi vicini. Ci fu una lunga guerra per ottenerne il possesso e fu proprio durante quello scontro che mio fratello e la madre di Lyra si conobbero sul fronte.

- Illusia era una donna straordinaria e dai grandi poteri. Al termine della guerra, ottenne il permesso di nascondere la lacryma nel castello, in attesa che un giorno gli umani potessero imparare a gestire un potere tanto imponente; purtroppo quell'incantesimo consumò la sua vita. - Chefka lanciò un lungo sospiro.

- Nessuno, eccezion fatta per i membri del consiglio, era a conoscenza di questo segreto. -

- Per ... per questo pensate che ci sia una talpa? - Sussurrò Happy.

- Sì. Lo sconosciuto mascherato, che abbiamo rinvenuto impiccato all'interno del castello, era sicuramente un capro espiatorio ed il vero colpevole è ancora libero. -

- E lei vuole che lo troviamo? - Aggiunse a quel punto Gray.

- Io voglio che troviate il cristallo. - Rispose a sorpresa il Primo Ministro - Attualmente non sappiamo né il punto esatto in cui è stato collocato né il modo in cui sciogliere l'illusione che lo cela alla vista. Sfortunatamente Illusia non ha avuto il tempo di comunicarci le informazioni necessarie ma se scoprissimo dove si trova potremmo anticipare il nostro avversario. -

- Ma potete anche andarvene se volete. - La voce di Lyra interruppe improvvisamente la conversazione.

- Non c'è bisogno di voi. Un pugno di maghi mediocri come quelli di Fairy Tail non riuscirebbe a trovare il cristallo neanche se perlustrasse il castello per tutta la vita. -

- E io invece penso il contrario! - Chefka zittì la nipote col suo tono severo ma la ragazza fece finta di nulla, continuando a fissare un punto indistinto oltre la barriera.

- Avete tre giorni di tempo. -

- Tre giorni?! - Ripeterono Lucy, Gray ed Happy con aria incredula, ma il Primo Ministro continuò come se nulla fosse - Mentre fingeremo i preparativi per la vostra missione sarete ospiti del palazzo e potrete visitarlo da cima a fondo. -

Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio poi fu Erza a romperlo - Perché ci ha detto tutte queste informazioni senza sapere nemmeno se accetteremo? La missione alla quale avevamo deciso di lavorare era ben altra. -

- So che accetterete. Lo so perché Fairy Tail è una gilda che lavora continuamente per proteggere tutti coloro che ne hanno bisogno. Se non fosse stato così non avreste avuto alcuna ragione di aiutarci cinque anni fa e oggi Valeria ha tanto bisogno di voi quanto allora. -

- Cinque anni fa eravamo venuti a salvare un compagno. - Borbottò Natsu a bassa voce ma Erza non gli lasciò aggiungere altro siglando con le sue parole il contratto per tutta la squadra - Va bene. Accettiamo. -


	4. Notte insonne

**Notte insonne**

Quando Lyra ritornò in stanza quella notte fu costretta a socchiudere piano la porta per evitare che qualcuno la scoprisse, ma dentro di sé era così piena di rabbia che avrebbe voluto prendere a calci tutti i pezzi dell'arredamento.

Tanta fatica per niente!

La ragazza fu costretta a mordersi la lingua per evitare di urlare. Era sul punto si scoppiare ma allo stesso tempo c'era qualcosa che la faceva sorridere: Erza stava bene. Stava davvero bene, anche il suo occhio! Di certo doveva aver utilizzato le sue abilità alchemiche per costruirne uno artificiale ma nessuno al mondo avrebbe potuto distinguerne la differenza. Anche Natsu e Gray sembravano in perfetta forma, erano cresciuti davvero un bel po' in quei cinque anni.

Sulla scia dei suoi pensieri Lyra si lasciò andare con la schiena contro la porta, fino a sedersi a terra.

Come si chiamava quell'altra ragazza a cui aveva passato il messaggio? Lucy Herttaphilia? Era stato suo zio ad indicarle come fare: si era informato bene sul tipo di maghi che avrebbero visitato il castello. Il tipo di abilità in possesso di Lucy era molto raro e questo doveva renderla un personaggio davvero speciale, ma ad essere sinceri, Lyra non avrebbe mai immaginato che qualcun altro potesse prendere il suo posto nel gruppo. Ma che cosa ci poteva fare adesso? In fondo aveva deciso lei di lasciare Fairy Tail in un quel modo così violento. Aveva pensato che fosse la decisione migliore, ci aveva riflettuto a lungo e quella era l'unica idea che l'aveva convinta. Si era comportata in maniera brusca soltanto per convincere Erza ed i suoi amici a starle lontani. In cuor suo Lyra aveva paura che se avessero continuato a starle accanto, sarebbero stati costretti a soffrire. Non voleva metterli in pericolo e non voleva che rischiassero ancora la vita per lei.

Lyra si prese la faccia tra le mani, schiacciata dal peso dei ricordi.

Era convinta di esserci riuscita, per cinque lunghissimi anni non aveva avuto alcuna rapporto con Fairy Tail ma adesso la sua vecchia squadra era arrivata in città. Ed era tutta colpa di suo zio! Stupido Chefka! Per quanto lei si fosse sforzata di dimenticare, lui aveva continuato a parlargliene giorno dopo giorno. Era rimasto come folgorato dall'impresa di Fairy Tail ed a volte Lyra aveva quasi l'impressione che suo zio volesse rimandarla a Magnolia, perché stare ad Alyssa era troppo pericoloso per lei.

Zio Chefka era l'unico parente che le era rimasto, si occupava di lei come di una figlia e le aveva permesso di diventare la sua apprendista. In tal modo, un giorno, anche Lyra avrebbe potuto accedere alla carica di Consigliere. Chefka era un brav'uomo ma in quel momento sua nipote lo odiava con tutte le sue forze.

Oltre ad essere ossessionato da Fairy Tail, il Primo Ministro era ossessionato anche dall'idea di ritrovare il cristallo nascosto da Illusia. Dopo il ritorno di Lyra ad Alyssa, Chefka era sprofondato nello studio dei libri di magia conservati nella biblioteca del castello e dopo pochi mesi, era riuscito a ricostruire il rituale che i i Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse avevano pensato di utilizzare.

Lo zio aveva invito Lyra a provare insieme all'aiuto di tutto il consiglio e alla fine la ragazza aveva accettato.

Erano stati dei giorni frenetici, ma quando tutto era stato ultimato qualcosa era andato storto e il rituale era fallito nonostante l'abilità di Lyra nel raccogliere l'energia necessaria.

La ragazza non aveva mai visto suo zio tanto furibondo come in quel momento. Si era messo a gridare e a scagliare libri fuori dalla finestra. Era arrabbiato con sé stesso ma anche con la misteriosa gilda oscura che l'aveva rapita, perché avevano messo in pericolo sua nipote ed ucciso suo fratello per niente. L'unica cosa di cui erano stati capaci era stata quella di mettere in piedi un rituale che faceva acqua da tutte le parti.

Quel tentativo si era rivelato miserabile ma Chefka non si era mai arreso e durante i quattro anni successivi aveva tentato una sfilza di incantesimi diversi, sfruttando continuamente l'aiuto di Lyra. Alla ragazza però, quelle cose non interessavano molto.

Stando nel consiglio, Lyra aveva imparato ad avere più coscienza dei problemi della sua gente ed aveva iniziato a dedicarsi anima e corpo al regno. Quello che poteva fare era ancora limitato a causa della sua posizione non ufficiale, ma tutto ciò non le aveva impedito di scendere in strada e di aiutare la gente a ricostruire. Adesso capiva molto meglio perché suo padre si impegnava tanto nel lavoro e capiva anche perché sua madre aveva rischiato la vita sul fronte.

Le persone normali sono fragili, incontrano continuamente ostacoli e molte cose per loro sono completamente impossibili. E' per questo che hanno bisogno dell'aiuto dei maghi ed era questa la ragione per cui esistevano le gilde di Fiore ed il Consiglio della sua nazione.

Le gilde ... Fairy Tail ...

Lyra doveva trovare assolutamente un modo per mandare via Erza e gli altri prima che fosse troppo tardi. Per un attimo aveva quasi sperato che Natsu potesse facilitarle il lavoro, causando una scenata davanti al Consiglio e facendosi sbattere fuori dalla regione, ma quella ragazza bionda era riuscita a calmarlo.

Che cosa poteva inventarsi ora?

Se Lyra chiudeva gli occhi poteva ancora vedere il momento esatto in cui suo zio aveva deciso di prendere quella decisione. Che cosa aveva sbagliato? Che cosa aveva fatto di male per suggergli quella follia?

_Qualche giorno prima lei e suo zio erano seduti sul bordo della fontana nel cortile centrale, come facevano spesso quando dovevano discutere di qualcosa._

_- A volte. - Aveva sospirato Lyra stringendo il suo ciondolo di cristallo tra le dita - Mi domando perché mia madre abbia deciso di fare una cosa così rischiosa come quella di nascondere la lacryma gigante, senza rivelare a nessuno il punto esatto. Forse sarebbe stato meglio se l'avesse distrutta. -_

_Suo zio non le aveva risposto e quando Lyra si era girata si era accorta che era rimasto come ipnotizzato, con lo sguardo fisso sul suo ciondolo._

_- Perché non ci ho pensato prima ... -_

_- Che vuoi dire? -_

_Era stato allora che Chefka era saltato in piedi esultando - Dobbiamo convocare subito Fairy Tail! Immediatamente! Questa volta Lyra ... Questa volta sono certo che ce la faremo! - _

Gli eventi di quella notte erano stati così forti e stancanti, che Lucy finì col crollare non appena si appoggiò sul letto. Mentre Lyra nella sua stanza al castello si struggeva e si teneva la testa tra le mani a lei bastò poco per dimenticarsi di tutte le sue preoccupazioni. La ragazza si risvegliò solo qualche ora dopo l'alba, quando la luce del sole, raggiunse finalmente la sua finestra e le colpì il viso.

- E' ... E' già giorno? - La ragazza si sfregò gli occhi.

- Sì ed è quasi ora di alzarsi. - Erza, la sua compagna di stanza, era seduta alla scrivania con gli occhi socchiusi ed il mento appoggiato alla mano. Lucy intuì subito che a differenza sua, la donna non doveva aver dormito neanche un'ora quella notte. Quella missione per Erza era ancor più stancante che per chiunque altro. Non solo si era ritrovata a fronteggiare l'allieva che aveva amato tanto e che l'aveva tradita ma doveva gestire anche la responsabilità di mantenere alto il nome della gilda in un paese straniero.

Ad essere sinceri Lucy non riusciva a spiegarsi l'atteggiamento di Lyra: era così fredda con loro. Come avrebbe voluto poter sapere che cosa le passava per la testa, ma non aveva nessuno spirito con sé capace di tanta preveggenza.

- Sei preoccupata per la missione? -

Erza ci mise un po' prima di rispondere - Ad essere sinceri c'è qualcosa che non mi torna. E' vero che grazie al mio occhio artificiale posso vedere bene oltre le illusioni ma conosco qualcuno che può fare molto meglio di me. -

Lucy non sapeva di chi stesse parlando: alla gilda non c'era nessuno molto portato per quel genere d'incantesimi. - Se lo avessi saputo prima lo avresti contattato? -

- Come se sapessi dove sia. - Sbottò Erza incrociando le braccia. - Lucy, tu riesci a vedere dov'è il problema? -

La ragazza si fermò a pensare ma non le venne in mente niente di particolare.

- Perché se Chefka aveva bisogno di un occhio ha chiesto esplicitamente di me che sono una spada? -

Lucy venne colta come da un brivido. Erza aveva ragione!

- Così come poteva inventare una scusa per mascherare la nostra missione, poteva inventarne un'altra ancora più credibile per l'arrivo di un esperto di illusioni! -

- Quell'uomo non ci ha ancora detto tutta la verità. - Aggiunse Erza - Hanno detto di sospettare qualcuno del Consiglio e molto probabilmente ci hanno fatti venire qui per usarci come esche. Vogliono fargli pressione e vogliono costringerlo a fare un passo falso e venire allo scoperto. -

Lucy si stupiva sempre dell'abilità di Erza nei ragionamenti: quella donna non era un semplice cavaliere armato ma anche un fine stratega. Lyra era stata presa in ostaggio cinque anni prima e forse Chefka sperava di sfruttare il suo legame con la maga per causare scompiglio. Quella ragazza aveva ragione: forse sarebbe stato meglio se ne fossero andati.

La luce del sole ormai aveva inondato tutta Alyssa ed aveva toccato anche il suo castello scuro. Da qualche parte, in una delle stanze, i suoi raggi avevano fatto capolino anche dietro una tenda spessa e nera.

- Ormai siamo molto vicini al nostro obiettivo. - C'erano cinque figure misteriose nascoste nella penombra.

- Sì ma adesso ci sono quegli insulsi mortali che vagano per la città. -

- Si illudono di poterci fermare, ma non sanno che verranno eliminati prima che il sole torni a calare. -

- Già, una volta che la donna dai capelli rossi e i suoi amici saranno fuori combattimento, nessuno potrà più ostacolarci. Queste stupide fate pagheranno per quello che hanno fatto cinque anni fa! -

- Hishishi! Lasci fare a noi Master! -


	5. Visita al castello

**Visita al castello**

Quando i maghi di Fairy Tail giunsero nuovamente al castello le guardie li condussero senza troppi indugi da Chefka e Lyra. Il Primo Ministro e sua nipote li stavano aspettando in una splendida sala, finemente decorata con degli arazzi. Le figure ricamate raccontavano la storia della fondazione del regno ma nemmeno loro potevano prevedere quale sarebbe stato il futuro.

- Che piacere rivedervi! A quanto pare il mio messaggio vi ha raggiunti in tempo! - Cominciò Chefka, ma ogni parola che diceva era una farsa per darla a bere alle guardie che li ascoltavano - Sarebbe stato un peccato se foste partiti senza aver prima visitato il castello. Sarete nostri ospiti fino a che gli ultimi preparativi per la missione non saranno stati completati. Consideratelo pure come un piccolo ringraziamento per l'aiuto che ci avete dato in passato. - L'uomo sorrise e fece segno alle guardie di lasciarli da soli ed in breve gli unici rimasti in sala furono loro - Voglio occuparmi personalmente di questo impegno. Tuttavia ... - Aggiunse Chefka - Perché non fai tu da guida ai ragazzi, Lyra? Io scorterò il nostro cavaliere. -

Chefka indicò la strada ad Erza e la donna lo seguì immediatamente, senza nemmeno voltarsi a salutare i suoi compagni. Avrebbero dovuto davvero visitare il castello soltanto con la guida di Lyra?

- Io non ci vengo con te. - Sbottò Natsu e la ragazza si girò a stento verso di lui - Come se me ne importi qualcosa. -

- Perfetto! Perlustrerò da solo questo posto! Col mio fiuto troverò il cristallo prima di tutti voi! - E detto questo il dragonslayer si allontanò a grandi passi lungo il corridoio mentre Happy gli svolazzava dietro.

- Aspetta Natsu! Vengo con te! -

- Quell'idiota. - Sbuffò Gray - Di sicuro distruggerà qualcosa. -

- Se vuoi puoi andare con lui. - Borbottò ancora Lyra, ma Gray non le rispose nemmeno, le lanciò uno sguardo gelido e poi si allontanò anche lui facendo attenzione ad imboccare la direzione opposta a quella di Natsu. Lucy adesso era l'ultima rimasta. - Io ... Io vengo con te! -

Non aveva altra scelta ma quella era davvero una situazione imbarazzante: Lucy si sentiva a disagio. Che cosa doveva fare? Non sapeva distinguere le illusioni e non sapeva percepire l'aura degli oggetti. Non aveva l'intuito e gli occhi di Erza, non aveva il naso di Natsu e nemmeno la freddezza di Gray. Le sue abilità erano completamente inutili in quella missione. E soprattutto cosa poteva mai dire per allentare la tensione? Lyra procedeva in silenzio senza nemmeno indicarle il nome dei posti che visitavano oppure la loro posizione nel castello.

Era terribilmente chiaro che la ragazza non gradiva la loro presenza ad Alyssa ma Lucy non riusciva a farsi una ragione del suo comportamento. Se era stata parte di Fairy Tail e se aveva stretto dei forti legami con i suoi compagni, allora non poteva essere tanto diversa da lei. Se li aveva amati non poteva davvero aver cambiato così drasticamente opinione! Era vero che erano tutti un po' matti e spesso anche molto fastidiosi, ma erano tutti delle persone magnifiche.

Doveva fare qualcosa per spezzare quel silenzio.

- La città di Alyssa è davvero molto bella, ha un fascino straordinario. Qual è la parte più interessante secondo te? - Lucy non ottenne alcuna risposta. E va bene, forse l'idea di aggirare la questione non era delle migliori. Doveva essere più diretta, se si fosse aperta un po' magari avrebbe spinto anche l'altra a farlo.

- Bhè, Alyssa è suggestiva ma anche Magnolia mi piace molto, benché ci viva da poco. Sono entrata a far parte di Fairy Tail solo qualche mese fa. - Forse era un po' sciocco il modo in cui stava parlando da sola ma Lucy si costrinse a farsi forza - Sono molto riconoscente al Master per avermi ammessa. Ho sempre sognato di fare la maga ma mio padre non voleva lasciarmi andar via di casa. L'unica cosa che potevo fare era studiare e fantasticare sul mondo esterno, chiusa nella biblioteca della villa. -

Ancora nessuna risposta, ma se quello che Miraajane le aveva detto era vero, allora quella parte della sua storia non doveva essere poi tanto diversa da quella di Lyra.

- E' stato solo grazie a mia madre che sono riuscita a mettermi in viaggio. Senza la sua complicità non sarei arrivata da nessuna parte. Mi ha anche donato le chiavi degli spiriti che porto con me. - Lucy si fermò per un attimo, rimuginando su quel pensiero - Ma anche tua madre doveva essere una maga eccezionale, visto il modo in cui ha protetto il cristallo. Non credo di avere alcuna speranza nello sciogliere il suo incantesimo. -

- Mia madre era davvero la migliore. - Quando Lyra scandì quelle parole Lucy per poco non ebbe un colpo.

- Ma anche mio padre era un mago incredibile. Purtroppo l'unica cosa che mi è rimasta di loro è questo regno in pericolo ed il ciondolo che mi porto dietro. -

- E' questo? - Lucy si affrettò ad affiancarsi a Lyra, lasciando il suo posto a qualche passo di distanza e sfoggiando un gran sorriso - E' lacryma quella? -

- Si, ma è lacryma blu, non ha alcun potere. -

Nel frattempo Natsu stava ancora vagando senza meta tra le stanze del castello.

- Dove diavolo è quello stupido cristallo? -

Dannazione! Quella storia lo stava facendo impazzire! Perché Lyra si comportava in quel modo? Quanto avrebbe voluto risolvere la questione con un serio duello tra maghi. Si era spinta troppo oltre, lo aveva offeso ma aveva offeso anche i suoi compagni e la gilda.

Oltretutto Erza era strana. L'aveva vista stendere il Demone per aver sparlato di Fairy Tail, eppure non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di alzare una mano su Lyra. Natsu sapeva che la donna le voleva bene ma sapeva anche quanto teneva alla gilda.

La testa gli stava scoppiando, non poteva trattenersi di più. - BASTA! HO DECISO! SE RADO AL SUOLO QUESTO POSTO IL CRISTALLO PRIMA O POI VERRA' FUORI, NO? -

- Natsu, aye Natsu! - Happy gli strattonò il lembo del pantalone - Non senti qualcosa? -

Il ragazzo si fermò di colpo rimangiandosi le parole infuocate di prima. C'era qualcosa nell'aria, un certo profumo ... L'espressione di Natsu si illuminò di colpo - Le cucine! Happy abbiamo trovato la sala del tesoro! Pistaaaa! - I due amici sfondarono letteralmente la porta più vicina e si fiondarono in mezzo ai fornelli e ai cuochi.

- Che cosa volete? Che ci fate qui? -

- C'è del pesce? -

- Pussa via gattaccio! -

- Non essere scortese: siamo ospiti! -

- E che cosa volete voi ospiti? -

- Non è ovvio? - Natsu scostò una pentola e sotto gli occhi increduli del cuoco risucchiò via tutto il fuoco della fornace - Questo sì che è buono! -

Anche Gray stava passeggiando per il castello senza sapere né dove fosse né come rintracciare la lacryma. L'unica cosa certa era che i suoi pensieri non erano molto diversi da quelli del suo rivale. Quella missione non gli piaceva, c'erano troppe cose che non tornavano.

- Altolà! -

- Prova a fare solo un altro passo e ti affettiamo, brutto maniaco! -

Il mago fu strappato di colpo dalle sue riflessioni da un picchetto di guardie posto a sorveglianza degli appartamenti del Consiglio.

- Ma che state dicendo? Non lo vedete lo stemma? Sono di Fairy Tail! - Gray si accorse troppo tardi di aver puntato il dito sul petto senza che la camicia lo ostacolasse. Dov'erano i suoi vestiti?

Le guardie gli furono subito addosso urlando - Pervertito! -

- Disgraziato! -

- Atti osceni in luogo pubblico! -

- Come fate a chiamarli atti osceni in luogo pubblico se ho ancora le mutande? -

Nello stesso momento, completamente ignara di quello che stavano facendo i suoi compagni, anche Erza stava visitando il castello. Ma mentre camminava lungo le mura insieme al Primo Ministro, non riusciva a percepire alcuna distorsione nello spazio. Non c'era da stupirsi: se nemmeno i migliori maghi di Valeria erano riusciti a trovare il cristallo, allora le sue capacità erano davvero troppo limitate per farlo.

- Scommetto che in questo momento ti stia domandando per quale ragione stia pretendendo una cosa tanto assurda. - Sospirò Chefka tutto d'un tratto, come se le avesse letto nei pensieri.

- Sì. Onestamente mi stavo chiedendo perché ha richiesto proprio il mio intervento. - Pian piano avevano raggiunto la spaziosa torre di sud - est che ospitava al suo interno l'arsenale del castello.

- Chiunque volesse trovare il cristallo cinque anni fa, sperava di usare la connessione di Lyra con l'energia pura per aggirare l'illusione della madre. Sono preoccupato: mia nipote è in pericolo sin da quando è tornata a Valeria ma è troppo ostinata per ammetterlo e per accettare aiuto. - L'uomo si girò verso di lei con uno sguardo implorante - Anche se sono diventato Primo Ministro i miei poteri non sono così grandi come si possa immaginare. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che possa proteggerla e chi meglio della sua insegnante? -

- Il nemico è molto vicino? -

- Temo di sì. Forse in questo momento ci sta addirittura guardando. Sono spiacente per avervi costretti a far parte di questa storia. -

Chefka non riuscì nemmeno a terminare la frase prima che un brivido gelido percorresse tutto il castello. Erza lo sentì passare distintamente dentro la spina dorsale e non poté fare a meno di estrarre Redemption. L'aria si era saturata rapidamente a causa di una terribile aura oscura. C'era qualcosa di familiare in quella sensazione ma prima che la maga potesse realizzare di cosa si trattasse, l'intero castello venne percorso da un nuovo brivido, anzi da un terremoto. Tutte le guardie li oltrepassarono correndo a più non posso, lasciando cadere le armi e gridando: sembravano terrorizzate.

- Il ... Il nostro nemico d ... deve essere già qui! - Quando Erza si girò scoprì che il Primo Ministro era crollato in ginocchio e stava tremando così forte da non riuscire a rialzarsi. Poi la sua attenzione venne richiamata di colpo da qualcos'altro. Una serie di passi metallici riecheggiò per qualche istante lungo la torre, poi una misteriosa figura apparve dalla parte opposta della stanza. Era una donna, una donna dai capelli rossi. Indossava un'armatura viola ed un elmo con due lunghe corna, ma aveva anche uno scudo tondo ed un spada gigantesca e acuminata come una zanna. Il suo sguardo scuro era terrificante ed il suo ghigno aveva un'aria sadica. - A quanto pare ci sono ancora dei mortali qui dentro. -

Quando la sferza di quell'aura oscura raggiunse Gray, le guardie che lo stringevano si bloccarono di colpo, poi, lasciarono cadere le armi e scapparono via come guidate da un istinto irresistibile. Anche i ministri, uno dopo l'altro si precipitarono fuori dai loro appartamenti correndo come matti. In men che non si dica Gray si ritrovò da solo, ma questa volta non era a causa della sua nudità. Perfino lui, che era un esperto di ice make magic, aveva sentito l'aria farsi più gelida.

- Chi sei? Fatti avanti! - Non c'erano passi: non c'era alcun suono, ma non c'era bisogno di sentire rumore per percepire la presenza di qualcuno lì intorno.

- Giovane mago, ti stavo aspettando. - Di colpo una figura imponente e oscura si fece largo tra le tenebre lungo il corridoio. Era un cavaliere dotato di una terrificante armatura nera e una lunga spada affilata. Tuttavia c'era qualcosa che non andava in lui: gli mancava una gamba e sotto l'elmo col pennacchio Gray non riusciva a scorgere nessun volto.

Natsu ed Happy si stavano divertendo un mondo a frugare nella cucina quando improvvisamente tutti i fuochi si spensero. I cuochi si immobilizzarono di colpo ma poi sfrecciarono fuori dalla cucina ad una velocità supersonica.

Natsu gli gridò dietro - Ehi! Non c'è bisogno di corre così, non volevo mangiare anche voi! -

- Aye Natsu! - Gridò invece Happy agitando le zampine - Che sta succedendo? -

La cucina che fino ad un attimo prima era stata calda, piena di vita, di colori e di profumi, adesso era diventata scura e gelida. Sembrava una cella frigo.

- Io non capisco. - Borbottò Natsu - Non sento niente di strano. -

- Sicuro? -

Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia. Ci stava ancora pensando quando i suoi sensi sopraffini lo avvertirono che c'era un pericolo. Natsu riuscì a scansarsi giusto in tempo.

- Hishihishihishi! - Adesso, appeso al soffitto a testa in giù, c'era un uomo dai lunghi capelli bianchi e gli occhi rosso rubino. Il suo corpo era avviluppato da un paio di lunghe ali membranose. Happy capì subito di che si trattava - UN PIPISTRELLO! -

Quella raffica gelida raggiunse anche Lyra e Lucy. La prima si mise subito all'erta ma la seconda non poté fare a meno di stringersi le braccia intorno al corpo e di cadere in ginocchio, rabbrividendo. Non era colpa del freddo, in realtà la temperatura era sempre la stessa: ciò che l'aveva paralizzata era il terrore. Un terrore ceco e inspiegabile, senza alcuna ragione, senza alcun motivo, ma così forte da serrarla in una morsa. Ma quella morsa non aveva serrato soltanto lei.

In men che non si dica, l'intera popolazione del castello le sfrecciò accanto spintonandosi per guadagnarsi una via di fuga. Che cosa stava succedendo?

- Maledizione. - Lyra estrasse con un gesto fulmineo la sua spada. La estrasse praticamente dal nulla, dall'aria, come a volte faceva anche Erza.

- I mortali sono creature patetiche. - Una voce fredda le fece eco e pian piano l'ombra cominciò ad addensarsi al centro della stanza, raccogliendosi dagli oggetti circostanti. Era stata l'oscurità a parlare? No, era stata una donna. La sua figura emerse lentamente dal pavimento. Aveva la pelle candida, così candida da sembrare quasi fatta di porcellana ma aveva allo stesso tempo i capelli più neri e gli occhi più scuri che si fossero mai visti. I capelli le scendevano lisci fin sotto le scapole ma dietro la schiena teneva fissato un mantello di piume di corvo. Al posto del braccio destro aveva una specie di dispositivo meccanico con dei lunghi artigli di metallo mentre con la mano sinistra stringeva una gigantesca falce.

- Chi sei? - Gridò Lyra.

**- **Il mio nome è Lotus Ravenmoore dei Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse e vi do il benvenuto allo spettacolo finale della caduta di Valeria. -


	6. Spirito congelato

**Spirito congelato**

Gray trapassò il cavaliere nero con il suo sguardo gelido - Che cosa significa che mi stavi aspettando? Chi sei? -

- Lotus mi ha detto che molto probabilmente saresti finito qui. Sfortunatamente per te questa sarà la tua ultima fermata. - La voce del suo avversario era cupa e tenebrosa. - Io sono Skaar Deathrune dei Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse. -

- I Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse? - Il mago sobbalzò a quel nome: se lo ricordava bene. Si ricordava la lotta con le ombre ai piedi delle mura di quel castello. - Ancora voi? Credevo foste spariti nel nulla dopo che il vostro Master era stato fatto a fette da Erza. -

- Pensavi davvero che una cosa del genere potesse annientarci? Avete soltanto rallentato per un po' la distruzione di questo patetico paese. Entro questa sera sarete già tutti sotto il nostro controllo! Questa volta otterremo noi la vittoria! -

- Non ci pensare nemmeno, cavaliere. Adesso che so quali sono i vostri piani dovrete prima passare sul mio cadavere! - Gray non esitò oltre a mettersi in posizione di combattimento con un pugno poggiato sul palmo della mano sinistra. Di colpo l'aria attorno a lui si fece così fredda che il pavimento cominciò a ricoprirsi di brina.

- Se è questo che vuoi, preparati per la tua fine! Stupido mago! - Skaar si lanciò contro Gray ma per fortuna non era particolarmente veloce. Il ragazzo evitò il suo affondo facendo un passo a destra e contrattaccò con la rapidità di un fulmine - Ice Make Hammer! - Skaar aveva la schiena scoperta: il suo colpo lo avrebbe spedito direttamente al tappeto, o almeno così pensava Gray.

- Ci hai provato. - Una forza improvvisa respinse la sua arma ed il martello di ghiaccio volò via descrivendo un arco in aria ed andandosi a fracassare contro la parete alle loro spalle. Come aveva fatto? Gray non ebbe neanche il tempo di domandarselo. Il contrattacco di Skaar arrivò subito dopo costringendo il mago a farsi indietro. La punta della spada lo colpì di striscio lasciandogli un segno rosso sull'addome.

- Pensavi che fossi così stupido da farmi abbattere al primo colpo? La mia magia, il mio Mana Forcfield, mi protegge dagli attacchi deboli come i tuoi! Non hai alcuna speranza contro di me. -

Gray digrignò i denti e tornò in posizione d'attacco. Dannazione! Doveva trovare un modo per aggirare quella barriera protettiva o sarebbe stato in perenne svantaggio!

- Preparati! - Ma prima che Gray potesse pensare ad un modo efficace per rompere il Mana Forcifield, Skaar tornò all'attacco, calandogli contro la sua grande spada. Per evitare il colpo il ragazzo fu costretto ad evocare uno dei suoi scudi di ghiaccio ma Skaar lo tagliò in due come se fosse stato di burro, procedendo dall'alto verso il basso. Gray fece un salto indietro e si affrettò a contrattaccare colpendo con ancora più forza - Ice Make Scythe! - Ma la sua lama di ghiaccio si spezzò ancor prima di riuscire a toccare il corpo del cavaliere nemico. Il suo scudo era troppo forte!

- Arrenditi mortale! - La spada di Skaar questa volta lo colpì alla spalla a tal punto che per impedirle di affondare più in basso Gray fu costretto ad afferrarla con le mani. - Parli come se tu non lo fossi! - Il ragazzo convogliò tutta l'energia che aveva tra le dita. Il metallo si congelò all'istante ed il ghiaccio corse rapido fino all'elsa ma Gray non fece in tempo a spezzare la lama prima che Skaar lo colpisse con un pugno dritto al volto. Il mago schizzò dall'altra parte della stanza spaccando un mobile.

- Noi Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse non siamo meri mortali. Noi siamo demoni. -

- Mirajane è una donna ed è un demone cento volte meglio di voi. - Sbuffò Gray ed il suo avversario picchiò leggermente la spada con la punta a terra. L'arma si spaccò in pezzi e si sgretolò al suolo - A quanto pare sei riuscito a rendere inutilizzabile la mia spada ma questo non basta. Anche così i tuoi attacchi sono troppo deboli per danneggiarmi! -

- Potrà anche essere vero. - Gray si sforzò di rimettersi in piedi ripulendosi il labbro sporco di sangue - Ma questo significa solo che devo colpirti più forte! -

- Idiozie! -

Gray si lanciò subito all'attacco. Aveva intenzione di mantenere la promessa ma Skaar non accennò nemmeno a bloccarlo. Era troppo sicuro di sé.

- Perfino Natsu è un pugile migliore di te. - Il mago scansò l'avversario piegando la testa di lato e lo colpì dritto allo stomaco. L'armatura nera si coprì istantaneamente di ghiaccio e scricchiolò come se fosse stata irrimediabilmente danneggiata.

- Cosa? - Skaar finì a terra subito dopo. L'aria attorno alle mani di Gray fumava causa delle temperatura.

- Come fanno dei semplici pugni ad essere più forti di una spada? -

- Perché nei pugni di un uomo c'è più passione che in qualunque tipo di arma! - Gray si sentiva proprio Elfman quando gridava qualcosa del genere. - Fatti sotto ridicolo Cavaliere dell'Apocalisse! Voglio vedere quanto vive un demone! - Gray tornò all'attacco mirando dritto al viso dell'avversario ma quando il suo pugno lo colpì l'elmo non oppose alcuna resistenza e schizzò dritto contro la parete. Il resto dell'armatura invece si afflosciò sul pavimento.

- Che significa? - Skaar se l'era data a gambe? La risposta gli giunse subito dopo quando qualcosa lo colpì violentemente alla nuca. Il mago rotolò dritto in mezzo ai pezzi dell'armatura ma quando si girò non trovò nessuno ad attenderlo. Perché non ci aveva pensato prima? Il cavaliere era praticamente invisibile senza corazza! Dove si trovava adesso?

Un calcio lo centrò dritto tra le costole spedendolo più in là sul pavimento.

- Ti confesserò una cosa. - La voce di Skaar lo raggiunse da qualche parte indistinta della stanza.

- Agamemnon non era il nostro vero Master. Agamemnon agiva solo come una copertura. Il nostro Master è molto più terrificante di lui. Né tu né i tuoi amici uscirete vivi di qui. -

Un altro pugno colpì Gray dritto allo stomaco. Il ragazzo non riusciva a capire dove fosse il nemico, non poteva vederlo e se non parlava non riusciva neppure a sentirlo.

- Staremo a vedere. -

Skaar non era un mago qualunque. Quelli come lui erano assassini esperti. Ma quello che Skaar non sapeva era che nemmeno lui era un mago qualsiasi. Gray si era allenato a lungo in quegli anni per imparare a resistere ad ogni sfida. Nessuno sarebbe riuscito ad abbatterlo così facilmente! Anche se il suo nemico era completamente invisibile questo non significava che fosse anche totalmente immateriale!

- Ice Make ... - Il ragazzo evocò uno spesso scudo di ghiaccio.

- Non ti servirà contro di me! -

- Dust! - E poi lo fracassò con un pugno inondando la stanza con una sottile nuvola di brina. Gli occorse meno di un secondo per notare un movimento sospetto con la coda dell'occhio. Qualcosa si stava lanciando contro di lui in mezzo alla nebbia e adesso sapeva esattamente chi fosse.

Skaar non riuscì nemmeno a sfiorarlo: Gray tese semplicemente una mano a destra ed il cavaliere si ritrovò intrappolato di colpo in un grosso pilastro di ghiaccio.

- Anche i maghi di Fairy Tail possono essere spaventosi. Né tu né i tuoi amici uscirete impuniti da questo posto. -


	7. Un vero cavaliere

**Un vero cavaliere**

- Chi sei? - Tuonò Erza e la sua avversaria l'accontentò subito scandendo il suo nome - Keira, the Dread Knight, dei Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse. - A quelle parole, la maga si sentì attraversare da un brivido, proprio come Gray, anzi di più. Nessuno meglio di lei conosceva l'identità di quella gilda.

- E che cosa vuoi? - La sua presenza al castello non era una coincidenza.

- Sei tu che hai eliminato Agamemnon? -

Prima che Erza potesse avere l'occasione di rispondere, Keira scattò in avanti con una velocità stupefacente agitando la sua gigantesca spada come se fosse stata una piuma. La maga riuscì a stento a sollevare Redemption ma venne spinta lo stesso indietro. La sua avversaria aveva una forza disumana e la sua velocità era terrificante.

- Oggi ti ucciderò. - Sibilò Keira tra i denti mentre cercava di spingere la spada con tutte le sue forze e di far cedere Erza. - Rassegnati non puoi nulla contro la mia magia: io ho la Demon Streigth. -

Erza sentì i suoi stivali graffiare il pavimento con un suono metallico. Così non era in condizione di reagire: le serviva più potere d'attacco! Bastò un attimo e la Gladiators Battle Armour venne sostituita da quella Nera Diabolica. Grazie a quella corazza anche la maga poteva contare su una forza maggiore!

Keira venne respinta indietro e restò per un attimo ferma a studiare quel cambiamento.

- Sei venuta fin qui solo per vendicare il tuo Master? -

- Agamemnon era forte ma non era il nostro vero Master. Cinque anni fa hai sbagliato completamente obiettivo. - Keira si lanciò di nuovo all'attacco, ingaggiando con Erza un serrato scambio di colpi e parate.

- Non mi interessa vendicarlo! Voglio solo che tutti vedano quanto sono più abile di lui! - Keira calò la spada ma Erza riuscì a scansarsi giusto in tempo perché l'arma la mancasse e colpisse il pavimento. L'urto fu così violento che le mattonelle di pietra finirono con l'essere ridotte in frammenti. Era l'occasione adatta per reagire e la Maga in Armatura la colse al volo per sferrare anche lei un fendete e costringere la sua nemica a saltar via. Ma non era così semplice ...

Quella storia si metteva sempre peggio. Se quello che aveva detto Keira era vero allora non solo un membro del consiglio aveva assoldato una gilda oscura, ma lì fuori c'era anche un Master più forte di Agamemnon ad attenderli. I suoi compagni erano in pericolo! Lyra era in pericolo! E anche il Primo ... Dov'era finito Chefka?

Erza riuscì a parare a stento il colpo successivo di Keira. Si era distratta. Il Primo Ministro non era più con lei, non se ne era nemmeno accorta ma probabilmente era scappato via come tutte le altre guardie. Accidenti! Questo complicava ulteriormente le cose!

- Come mai una maga da quattro soldi come te se ne va in giro con una spada? Non puoi fare niente contro di me! Non hai speranze contro un vero cavaliere! -

Keira continuò ad attaccare ancora e ancora spingendola sempre più indietro. Adesso alle spalle di Erza c'era solo una rastrelliera colma di picche.

- Un vero ... Cavaliere? - La donna decise di colpo che l'Armatura Nera Diabolica non aveva più alcun senso scambiandola con quella Bianca Angelica. Anche Redemption venne sostituita di colpo da Deliverance e da una raffica di spade danzanti. Keira fu costretta a saltare indietro per evitare di essere tagliuzzata in mille frammenti, ma si riprese subito dalla sorpresa e con un sol colpo scagliò via tutte le lame. Alcune si andarono a conficcare nelle pareti, altre andarono a sbattere in mezzo ai vari depositi di armi.

- Già, un vero cavaliere! -

A guardarle bene adesso Keira ed Erza erano completamente opposte, una con la sua armatura scura e terrificante, l'altra con la sua corazza bianca e dai richiami angelici.

- Agamemnon non era un vero cavaliere. - Continuò Keira - Tutta la sua forza stava nel suo esercito di ombre, da solo non valeva niente. Tutti abbiamo visto che fine ha fatto! Ma un vero cavaliere può abbattere qualsiasi nemico contando solo sulle sue forze! Dimostrerò al Master quanto valgo e diventerò io il suo nuovo braccio destro! -

Erza parò un altro attacco - E così che definisci un cavaliere? Ascoltarti è un insulto! -

Le due si scambiavano colpi di spada con tanta velocità che non c'era quasi il tempo per respirare.

- Tu non hai la minima idea di cosa sia un cavaliere! Di che senso ha la cavalleria e di cos'è la virtù! -

- Parli come se tu ne sapessi qualcosa! Una debole come te non può insegnarmi nulla! -

Era vero che Agamemnon l'aveva quasi uccisa, ma Keira non poteva reggere il confronto. Erza roteò Deliverance e costrinse la maga a farsi indietro con un fendente, minacciando di sfilarle la spada.

- Il valore di un cavaliere non sta nella sua forza. -

Keira vacillò per qualche secondo, ma si riprese in fretta anche da quel colpo - Vedremo quanto conta la forza! - E poi rilasciò tutto il suo potere. L'aura della donna si fece subito più densa e pesante, così densa da avvolgerla come un alone viola. Quando Erza provò a deviare il suo nuovo affondo sentì il contraccolpo passarle attraverso tutte le ossa. Era quella la vera Demon Streigth!

- Rassegnati mortale. Tu non sei una vera maga e non puoi far nulla contro qualcuno con un potere così vasto come il mio. Avrei potuto porre facilmente fine a questo duello quando è iniziato, ma erano anni che non mi divertivo così! Ahahaha! - Keira adesso rideva come una pazza. Ogni volta che la sua lama e la picca di Erza si incrociavano il contraccolpo era tanto forte quanto una palla di cannone. L'onda d'urto che produceva era tale da crepare il terreno e sbalzar via tutto quella che c'era intorno a loro. L'arsenale era stato messo praticamente sottosopra.

Erza serrò i denti. Doveva respingerla! Doveva guadagnare un po' di tempo ma era più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Anche se la donna era capace di parare e deviare i suoi attacchi, ogni colpo le intorpidiva sempre di più le mani, come se fossero state colpite da un pesantissimo martello da guerra. Keira, invece, riusciva facilmente a bloccare tutte le sue azioni con lo scudo. Ormai Erza iniziava a sentire le braccia e le gambe stanche e se non avesse trovato un modo per contrattaccare sarebbe stata spacciata.

- Spade! - Non era una mossa brillante ma quando le sue spade saettarono fuori dalle macerie Keira fu costretta di nuovo a fare un passo indietro per respingerle ed Erza ne approfittò per affondare Deliverance. Il suo colpo mancò completamente il bersaglio.

- E' tutto inutile! - Keira rise forte e saltò in aria con la sua gigantesca spada sollevata sopra la testa. Quando calò la lama lo fece con tanta forza che le mani di Erza, già troppo intorpidite, non riuscirono a reggere il contraccolpo. La donna si ritrovò in ginocchio.

- Questa è la fine! -

No, non era la fine. L'esultanza di Keira le morì in gola. Era vero che Erza era stanca ma per quanto stanca non si sarebbe mai rassegnata: Deliverance l'aveva colpita dritta all'addome, trapassando la sua armatura viola. Keira spalancò gli occhi e lasciò andare la spada mettendosi una mano sulla ferita. - COME HAI OSATO? Come può battermi un insignificante mortale?! - La donna si staccò dalla lama ed indietreggiò di qualche passo.

- La vera forza di un cavaliere non è quella fisica. - Mormorò Erza rialzandosi lentamente - La forza di un cavaliere si misura nella sua volontà e la sua fonte sono coloro per cui combatte. Non avresti mai potuto vincere contro di me, tu lotti solo per te stessa, mentre io oggi sono qui per i miei compagni e per un intero paese! -

Keira le lanciò un ultimo sguardo pieno d'odio - Lord Mephistopheles te la farà pagare. - Poi crollò in ginocchio e perse i sensi.


	8. Il sangue è relativo

**Il sangue è relativo**

- Pipistrello! Questa sì che è divertente! Hishihishihishi! - La misteriosa figura, che stava appesa al soffitto davanti a Natsu ed Happy, scoppiò in una risata incontrollabile. - Davvero divertente, come fate a non sapere chi sono? Non ti ricordi di me ragazzino? Abbiamo già combattuto davanti alle mura di questo castello. -

Natsu soppesò per un po' quelle parole - No. -

- No? Non va bene! Non mi piace uccidere i miei nemici senza che sappiano il mio nome! - Strillò il vampiro - Io sono il grande Vincent Valentine dei Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse! -

- Cav ... - Vincent colse subito quel lampo negli occhi di Natsu e spalancò le ali - Swrm of Darkness! -

Natsu non riuscì nemmeno a spostarsi prima che una nuvola nera lo investisse in pieno, stridendo. Quelli erano pipistrelli!

- Adesso ti ricordi, ragazzino? - L'attacco di Vincent travolse tutto quello che c'era sulla sua strada, Happy riuscì a stento a mettersi in salvo dietro un mobile ma Natsu venne trascinato fuori, sfondando la porta. I pipistrelli erano così tanti da togliere il respiro, lo avvolgevano, mordevano e graffiavano da tutte le parti.

- Andate via! - Per liberarsi Natsu fu costretto a rilasciare a piena potenza tutta la sua aura infuocata. Bastò un istante ed i pipistrelli si dissolsero come fumo nero.

- Hishihishihishi! Ti piacciono i miei piccoli amici? Posso crearne quanti ne voglio con i miei poteri! -

- I tuoi amici non mi fanno niente! - Vincent non gli lasciò neanche il tempo di replicare gettandosi contro di lui e cercando di colpirlo coi suoi lunghi artigli, il ragazzo però, non esitò un solo istante a replicare con una raffica di pugni infuocati.

Nel frattempo Happy si era trascinato fuori dalla cucina e stava spiando lo scontro dietro nascosto dietro il muro. Avrebbe voluto gridare al suo amico di fare attenzione, ma il ragazzo era già troppo preso dalla foga dello scontro.

- Prendi questo! - Vicent bloccò l'attacco di Natsu con una mano sola. Il fuoco che avvolgeva il pugno del mago si spense all'istante e gli artigli del vampiro gli si conficcarono nella carne. Per liberarsi dalla stretta Natsu fu costretto ad usare il suo ruggito e a scagliare un fiume di fiamme dritto contro il nemico. Vincent si scansò battendo le ali ma non prima di avergli lacerato la mano.

- La sai una cosa, ragazzino? Sei davvero delizioso? Hishihishi! - Nel palmo della mano destra di Vincent c'era una piccola bocca con le zanne e la sua lunga e viscida lingua si stava leccando le labbra. Era uno spettacolo rivoltante. - Prima che tu possa rendertene conto succhierò via tutto il tuo potere. Un comune mortale come te non può fare nulla per difendersi da un demone come me! Hishihishi! -

- Io non sono un comune mortale! Io sono Natsu Dragagneel! Io sono il figlio di un drago! -

Vincent scagliò un secondo Swarm of Drarkness e Natsu contrattaccò con un'alta fiammata. Il suo respiro infuocato si infilò dritto in mezzo allo stormo di pipistrelli ma non riuscì ad incenerirli tutti. Era assurdo! Era certo che c'è l'avrebbe fatta! Natsu non riuscì nemmeno a scansarsi ed in men che non si dica la nuvola nera lo avvolse di nuovo costringendolo ad attivare ancora una volta la sua aura infuocata. I pipistrelli si dissolsero ma quando il ragazzo se ne liberò la vista gli si sfocò ed il suo corpo barcollò per un lungo istante, prima di riprendere l'equilibrio.

- Guarda come sei ridotto solo dopo due colpi, figlio di un drago! Al mio terzo Swarm of Darkness sarai già nell'oltretomba! I miei piccoli pipistrelli succhiano il potere delle loro vittime ogni volta che li sfiorano! - Vincent non aggiunse altro e riattivò il suo incantesimo. Il mago cercò di reagire in fretta ricoprendo le braccia di fiamme e sfoderando un colpo d'ala degno di un drago. Peccato però che la sua energia magica si fosse davvero ridotta ai limiti. I pipistrelli lo accecarono e lo avvolsero ancora una volta, poi qualcosa gli si piantò nella spalla con tanta forza da farlo gridare per il dolore. Vincent lo aveva morso, tenendogli bloccate le braccia sul petto con i suoi terrificanti artigli. Stava bevendo il suo sangue? Natsu si accorse subito di sentirsi più debole, non riusciva a reagire. Vincent non stava semplicemente usando le zanne, anche gli artigli che lo serravano stavano bevendo avidamente dal suo corpo, Natsu era certo di riuscir a sentire la lingua della sua mano scorrergli sulla pelle.

- Siete stati fortunati l'altra volta. Non ne sareste usciti vivi se il Master non ci avesse ordinato di ritirarci. - Vincent si staccò per un attimo leccandosi le labbra.

- Non vi ha ordinato un bel niente. Ve la siete data a gambe perché Erza lo aveva fatto a fette! -

Ma il vampiro serrò più forte gli artigli - Agamemnon non era il nostro Master! Hishihishi! -

Che cosa?

- Ti confesserò una cosa: vi abbiamo attirati in trappola fin dall'inizio. Questa volta vi spazzeremo via dalla faccia della terra. Nessuno potrà più chiedervi aiuto, nemmeno quella sciocca ragazzina dai capelli neri. Era lei il nostro obiettivo. A quest'ora Lotus l'avrà già fatta a pezzi. -

Perché era stato tanto arrabbiato fino a quel momento? Per Lyra. Era furibondo perché lei era stata una sua compagna, avevano riso insieme, erano cresciuti insieme, avevano vissuto insieme! Ma forse aveva fatto male ad arrabbiarsi con lei ...

- Tieniti pronto Natsu! - Fu allora che Happy sfrecciò dritto in faccia a Vincent graffiandolo con tutta la forza che aveva. Non poteva permettere che il suo miglior amico fosse maltrattato in quel modo proprio davanti ai suoi occhi!

- Togliti mostriciattolo! - Il vampiro mollò istantaneamente la presa e Natsu colse al volo l'occasione assestandogli un pugno infuocato dritto all'addome.

- Non offendere Happy, lui è molto meglio dei pipistrelli! - Il colpo di Natsu non scagliò Vincent dall'altra parte della stanza e non lo trapassò neanche, ma lo colpì con tanta forza che il vapore cominciò ad esalare lentamente dalla schiena del vampiro.

- Com'è possibile che tu abbia ancora tanto potereeee? -

- E' perché il mio potere sono i miei amici. - Happy atterrò ridacchiando sulla testa di Natsu e Vincent non riuscì a mormorare nient'altro prima di crollare al suolo.

- E adesso che so chi è che ci ha strappato Lyra non mi fermerò fino a che non vi avrò sbattuto a calci fuori da questo paese! -


	9. Vicolo cieco della disperazione

**Vicolo cieco della disperazione**

- Lotus ... Ravenmore? - Lyra ripeté piano quel nome brandendo la sua spada; non lo aveva mai sentito prima.

- Sì. - Ridacchiò la donna - E vi stavo cercando ragazze, o meglio, stavo cercando te Lyra Autumn. Ho svuotato il castello appositamente per trovarti. -

- Tutto questo è opera tua? - Questa volta la voce di Lyra si fece un ruggito.

- Esattamente, la mia magia paralizza gli avversari per il terrore. Questo è il potere di Death Embrace! Chiedilo alla tua amica che effetto fa! - Lyra si girò di scatto e scoprì con orrore che la sua compagna era ancora ferma a terra.

- E' ... E' vero ... - Lucy non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva nemmeno ad alzare la testa per guardare Lotus.

- Che significa che è vero? Lucy alzati! -

- Così piccole e indifese, riesco a stento a crederci. Siete davvero voi quelli di Fairy Tail che hanno sconfitto Agamemnon? Hmph. - Lotus Ravenmore trattenne a stento una risatina ma Lyra spalancò gli occhi al suono del nome della sua gilda e del terribile cavaliere oscuro.

- Sapevo che Agamemnon era debole, ma perdere contro di voi! Mi domando come abbia fatto a diventare il braccio destro del Master. Sono sicura che la sua presunzione e la sua disattenzione gli sono stati fatali. In ogni caso vi assicuro che io non mi farò battere tanto facilmente come lui. Scoprirete ben presto che vi sono cose peggiori della morte. -

- Lucy alzati! - Lyra non riuscì a gridare nient'altro prima che Lotus sparisse nel nulla seguita da un sonoro schiocco. L'attimo dopo, la maga le riapparve accanto roteandola sua gigantesca falce. Lucy non sarebbe mai riuscita a scansarsi in tempo se Lyra non si fosse messa in mezzo parando il colpo con la sua spada.

- Alzati ho detto! - Ma la ragazza non poteva muoversi, non poteva davvero.

- Terra! - Lyra gridò ed un pilastro di roccia si sollevò immediatamente dal suolo, ma la sua reazione fu troppo lenta e Lotus scomparve di nuovo seguita dal suo solito schiocco. Lyra ci mise un po' a capire cosa stava succedendo. La sua avversaria si muoveva così velocemente da comprimere l'aria.

Doveva stare allerta, Lotus sarebbe apparsa di sicuro da un momento all'altro per sferrarle un nuovo colpo. Come poteva fare per prevederlo?

- Air. - Lyra riuscì ad evocare una sottile patina d'aria attorno a lei giusto in tempo per percepire un movimento sospetto. Alle spalle! La ragazza si girò di scatto a sinistra bloccando di nuovo la falce gigante. Lotus stava mirando sempre a Lucy!

- A quanto pare hai un certo talento. Evocare un sottile scudo d'aria per intuire i miei movimenti a seconda di come si sposta. Ahaah! Ma dovresti saperlo che non puoi battermi sperando semplicemente di bloccare tutti i miei attacchi. Prima o poi ti stancherai ed io ti trascinerò nel mondo dei morti. Faresti meglio a sbarazzarti di questa compagna inutile e debole che ti porti dietro, oppure lei sarà l'ancora che ti condurrà alla tomba. -

- Ma è una mia compagna! - Lyra allontanò Lotus con la sola forza della sua aura - Non ti permetterei mai di farle del male! -

- Vedremo! - Ridacchiò Lotus sparendo di nuovo con un colpo secco. Le sue parole erano arroganti ma erano vere. Evitarla un paio di volte o qualcuna in più era del tutto inutile. Lyra doveva attaccare.

Lotus aveva colpito a destra la prima volta e da dietro quella successiva. Era il momento di scommettere. Lyra chiuse gli occhi concentrandosi sul suo sottile scudo d'aria e stringendo saldamente la sua Spada Runica. Ad un certo punto la ragazza percepì chiaramente i capelli drizzarsi sulla nuca. Era la sua occasione.

- Fire! - Lyra scagliò un fendente a sinistra con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. La lama reagì subito e le rune che la coprivano si illuminarono vomitando una nuvola di fiamme. Lotus era veloce ma a causa dello stupore non riuscì a scansarsi in tempo e l'attacco di Lyra le sfiorò il braccio e mandò a fuoco la punta del suo mantello di penne di corvo.

- Ti ho già detto che non ti lascerò toccare Lucy. Adesso smettila di correre di qui e di là ed inizia a rispondermi! Ho un bel po' di domande da farti! -

- Aaaahhh! Non esagerare mostriciattolo! Hai avuto fortuna, ma mi colpita a stento. Dubito che riuscirai a fare di meglio! - Questa volta Lyra non la lasciò sparire nel nulla e le si precipitò contro a spada tratta. Lotus bloccò il colpo a stento. - Anche io posso usare l'aria per muovermi più velocemente! -

Lotus assestò un secondo fendente ma Lyra respinse l'arma con la sola forza della sua aura e affondò la spada. La sua avversaria riuscì a farsi in dietro giusto in tempo.

- Perché i Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse sono tornati? -

- Non te l'ho già detto? Cercavamo te. - Lotus afferrò Lyra per i capelli con i suoi terribili artigli meccanici ma la ragazza si divincolò girando su sé stessa e roteando la spada. La maga fu costretta a rifarsi indietro brandendo la sua falce.

- Che volete da me? -

- Se vuoi delle altre risposte chiedile a Lord Mephistopheles in persona! -

- Chi è? -

- Il nostro vero Master. - Lotus approfittò di quell'attimo di distrazione per sparire ancora una volta. Quando riapparve era proprio davanti Lucy.

- LUCY! - Lyra si era allontanata troppo durante il combattimento: aveva commesso un errore imperdonabile!

- Saluta per me il mondo dei morti! - Lotus calò di colpo la sua terribile falce ma non riuscì ad andare a segno il colpo. Lyra si era precipitata di nuovo in mezzo tendendo le braccia per sollevare uno scudo d'aria.

- Lucy ti prego devi darmi una mano! Riprenditi e non farti schiacciare dalla paura! -

Lucy era terrorizzata ma sentendo la voce di Lyra riuscì a sforzarsi abbastanza per alzare la testa. La ragazza la stava proteggendo ed il vento attorno a lei le scompigliava e sollevava in aria i lunghi capelli neri. E fu allora che Lucy lo vide: lo stemma di Fairy Tail era ancora lì, proprio dietro il suo collo.

- Ti ho detto che se continui così la tua compagna sarà la tua condanna! -

- Vai all'inferno Lotus! Non me ne faccio nulla dei tuoi consigli! - Lyra proiettò tutta al sua aura fuori dal corpo respingendo l'avversaria. - Se non vuoi spiegarmi come stanno le cose allora troverò questo Mephistopheles e lo costringerò a parlare! -

Lotus si dissolse di nuovo nel nulla, la sua aura maligna tuttavia era lo stesso nell'aria. Da quale direzione sarebbe sbucata? Non importava: a causa dello scontro Lyra aveva imparato a riconoscere la sua presenza e a dedurne gli spostamenti.

Da destra! Lyra si piegò di lato per schivare l'attacco della falce di Lotus e si preparò a contrattaccare evocando un turbine d'aria ma non riuscì a farlo in tempo. La direzione della lama cambiò di colpo. Quando Lyra intuì che l'attacco stava venendo dall'alto si tirò indietro senza pensarci due volte, ma fu troppo lenta. Riuscì ad evitare il peggio ma il colpo di Lotus le aprì un taglio sull'avambraccio. Il dolore fu tale che la ragazza gridò e lasciò andare la presa sulla sua spada. Lotus colse al volo l'occasione per colpirla con un calcio e scagliarla contro la parete. Che cosa c'era che non andava? Perché le faceva così male? Non riusciva quasi più a muoversi.

- La mia falce della morte, Onslaught. - Cominciò Lotus avvicinandosi a grandi passi - Prosciuga il potere delle sue vittime. Qualunque creatura vivente catturata dalla sua lama non potrà fare altro che agonizzare! -

Lotus calò rapidamente la sua arma e Lyra riuscì a deviarla giusto in tempo evocando la sua aura, ma con un braccio solo a disposizione poteva fare ben poco.

Era un situazione disperata. Lucy guardava la scena raccolta a terra e paralizzata per l'orrore. Lyra stava combattendo per lei, stava lottando per difenderla a costo della sua vita, eppure lei non poteva fare niente. Era troppo debole, lo era stata fin dall'inizio. Sapeva di non poter completare una missione del genere. I suoi compagni erano tutti più abili di lei, di sicuro l'aura di Lotus non li aveva ridotti in quello stato. Se solo ci fosse stato Natsu lì con loro, oppure Gray o Erza! Ma non c'era nessuno. Lei e Lyra erano le uniche in campo e se voleva aiutarla doveva farlo di persona. Lucy serrò i denti e si sforzò di ignorare le mani che le tremavano per cercare le sue chiavi.

Nel frattempo Lyra era riuscita a rimettersi in piedi e scagliar via la falce di Lotus, l'arma era volata sul pavimento ma le mattonelle si erano mosse immediatamente per inglobarla e serrarla in una stretta micidiale.

- Anche se ho un braccio di meno non sottovalutare il mio potere! -

- Anche senza falce non sottovalutare il mio! - Lotus la colpì con tutta la forza della sua aura oscura e la costrinse di nuovo a terra. Poi si chinò su di lei tirandola su per il ciondolo; aveva sollevato il suo artiglio d'acciaio - Non ho bisogno di armi per ucciderti. -

- Porta del Leone apriti: Loki! -

- Regulus Impact! -

Lotus non riuscì ad aggiungere altro: il pugno di Loki la colpì in pieno con tanta forza da mandarla a sbattere dalla parte opposta della stanza, incrinando la parete. Lucy si era rialzata ignorando le ginocchia che le tremavano - Ti sei scordata di me! E' vero che i compagni sono ancore ma ancore di salvezza! - Lei e Lyra erano così simili! Senza famiglia e senza nessuno su cui contare se non i propri amici. Lucy voleva farle sentire ancora una volta il calore della sua gilda, voleva farle sentire il calore di Fairy Tail!

- Che cosa devo fare Principessa? -

- Distruggi quella strega! -

Loki fece scricchiolare le nocche e Lotus rialzò la testa di scatto. Aveva perso la presa su Lyra e con lei l'occasione di eliminare il suo obiettivo ma la sua missione non era fallita del tutto.

- Mi dispiace deluderti! - Strillò la donna sollevando l'amuleto di Lyra con un ghigno - Infondo mi basta aver preso questo! Se volete proprio combattere allora sbrigatevela con il Master! - Loki non riuscì a raggiungerla in tempo prima che scomparisse nell'ombra e si dissolvesse nel pavimento proprio come aveva fatto quando era apparsa. La voce di Lotus riecheggiò intorno a loro ancora qualche istante prima di spegnersi nel nulla.

- Mephistopheles il nostro Master ha un potere illimitato! Questa volta neanche la donna con i capelli rossi potrà salvarvi! Non sono venuta qui da sola. I miei compagni a questo punto avranno già eliminato i vostri amici! Ahaha! -

Lucy non ebbe neanche il tempo di realizzare quello che Lotus le aveva detto prima che Lyra l'afferrasse per il bavero - Presto! Visto che sai evocare gli spiriti evocane uno che ci aiuti a trovarli! Ve lo avevo detto io che era pericoloso! Ve lo avevo detto che dovevate andarvene! -

Lucy si affrettò a fare come le era stato detto e a sfilare un'altra delle chiavi d'argento che portava alla cintura mentre Loki le faceva un cenno con la mano per salutarla - Porta del Leone chiuditi! Porta del Compasso apriti! Pyxis! - Lo spirito rispose immediatamente al richiamo di Lucy ed apparve così nel bel mezzo della stanza. Sembrava proprio un grosso uccello bianco e nero con una bussola sulla testa.

- Pyxis abbiamo bisogno di trovare i nostri amici! Puoi dirci dove sono? - Lo spirito chiuse gli occhi e la bussola sulla sua testa si illuminò di colpo mentre l'ago girava all'impazzata. Gli occorsero solo pochi istanti, poi la luce si spense e lo spirito riaprì gli occhi. - Hanno tutti finito il loro scontro. - Cinguettò Pyxsis indicando con l'ala in tre direzioni diverse - E stanno venendo da questa parte. -

Lucy non aveva bisogno di sentire altro per chiudere la porta: Natsu, Happy, Gray ed Erza erano appena comparsi lungo il corridoio. - State bene ragazze? - Gridò la Maga in Armatura.

- Sì! - Rispose Lucy ma Lyra le tolse le parole di bocca - Lotus ha preso il mio ciondolo! Sembrava ne avesse bisogno per ...! -

Una nuova scossa fece vibrare il castello.


	10. Mephistopheles

**Mephistopheles**

Dopo la scossa venne la luce. Per un attimo l'intero castello emise un bagliore blu e intenso e quando la luce si spense l'unica cosa rimasta nell'aria fu un'energia così densa e spaventosa da far girare la testa. Non bisognava essere degli esperti per capire da dove proveniva il flusso: tutti i maghi si girarono istantaneamente nella stessa direzione.

- Il cortile ... - Mormorò Lyra prima di precipitarsi a raccogliere la sua spada e di lanciarsi verso le scale.

- Presto! Andiamole dietro! - Non c'era neanche bisogno che lo dicesse Erza. Lyra però non poteva sentirla. Aveva un cattivo presentimento mentre correva a precipizio al pian terreno. Se era vero che i Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse le stavano dando la caccia per utilizzare il suo potere e svelare la posizione del cristallo, ma si erano accontentati del suo ciondolo ...

Non appena raggiunse il cortile la ragazza si bloccò di colpo.

- Zio ... -

Chefka era fermo proprio al centro dello spiazzo con una mano appoggiata sul più grosso cristallo di lacryma blu che Lyra avesse mai visto. Nell'altra stava stringendo il suo ciondolo ed accanto a lui c'era Lotus.

Lyra aveva sempre considerato la lacryma blu come un quarzo raro ed una pietra preziosa, eppure quella che le stava davanti emanava un flusso d'energia travolgente.

- Hai visto, nipotina mia? Ho trovato quello che stavamo cercando! Chi l'avrebbe mai detto! E' sempre stato qui al posto della fontana! Il suo potere era tale da poter essere percepito da qualunque parte della città, eppure l'illusione di tua madre ci impediva di vederlo e di sentirlo! -

- Mi era sembrato un po' strano il fatto che fossi sparito nel nulla. - Erza si fece accanto a Lyra, seguita dai suoi compagni - Ma per un attimo mi ero illusa che te la fossi data a gambe come gli altri ministri. -

Chefka rispose con un ghigno sinistro - Un mago del mio livello non scappa davanti a niente a differenza dei miei sottoposti. E' un vero peccato che su quattro soltanto uno sia riuscito a combinare qualcosa di buono! -

- C'eri tu dietro tutto questo? Mi hai ingannato per tutto questo tempo? - Lyra gridò, si sarebbe lanciata all'attacco senza pensarci due volte se Erza non l'avesse trattenuta per una spalla. Non era saggio colpire senza conoscere le intenzioni del proprio avversario.

- Stupefacente non è vero? Ahaha! - Chefka scoppiò a ridere - Non avrei mai immaginato che te la saresti bevuta tanto a lungo! Ma il tuo è un problema di famiglia. - L'uomo cominciò a girare lentamente intorno al cristallo accarezzandolo con le dita - Quando questa bellezza venne portata alla luce per la prima volta, capì subito qual'era lo scopo a cui era destinata. Grazie al suo potere Valeria sarebbe diventata la più grande potenza militare della storia e tutto il mondo si sarebbe piegato dinnanzi a lei. -

Lyra restò immobile ad ascoltare lo zio mentre parlava: quelle erano le stesse parole che le aveva detto l'uomo mascherato in cella cinque anni prima.

- Ma Illusia no, lei la pensava diversamente e quegli idioti del consiglio finirono col darle ragione. Che donna fastidiosa, se solo mi avesse dato retta! Forse a quest'ora sarebbe ancora qui a godersi i benefici del trono. -

- Che ... vuoi dire? - C'era stato un tempo in cui Lyra aveva considerato suo zio un eroe. Quand'era ancora una bambina lo aveva visto tornare al palazzo, sfilando insieme alle truppe, accompagnato dal suono delle trombe e dei corni in sottofondo. Sembrava così imponente con la bandiera del regno alzata in segno di vittoria dopo aver protetto Valeria dall'ennesima scorribanda nemica. Ma quelli erano solo ricordi distanti, il presente era ben diverso. Adesso Chefka era proprio davanti a lei con una faccia pallida ed emaciata ed un ghigno terrificante stampato sulle labbra.

- Tua madre consumò tutti i suoi poteri per realizzare questo magnifico incantesimo ma si sarebbe ripresa se avesse deciso di confessarmi dove aveva nascosto il cristallo. - Il ghigno di Chefka si fece ancora più disgustoso - A causa sua non fui in grado di localizzare la lacryma. Ho passato anni ed anni a darle la caccia, ho passato anni ad aspettare che i tuoi poteri si facessero abbastanza forti per aiutarmi a stanare questo nascondiglio! Ho provato a costringerti con le cattive, a convincerti con le buone: ma neanche tu ne eri capace. C'ero così vicino cinque anni fa, ero quasi sul punto di trovare la tecnica giusta, ma alla fine tuo padre intuì le miei intenzioni e ti spedì via di qui, al sicuro. Mio fratello si è dimostrato ancora più idiota di sua moglie. Avrebbe potuto fare grandi cose insieme a me. -

- Sei tu ... Sei tu che li hai uccisi? BASTARDO! - Questa volta neanche Erza riuscì a trattenere Lyra: la ragazza si liberò dalla stretta e scatenò tutti i suoi poteri. Il terreno vibrò ed una serie di punte acuminate di roccia saettò fuori dal pavimento minacciando di investire Chefka in pieno, ma Lotus fu più veloce - Non ti permetterò di interrompere il mio Master. - La donna la colpì col suo artiglio d'acciaio e Lyra volò dalla parte opposta del cortile.

- Porta del Toro apriti! Taurus! - Sarebbe andata a schiantarsi se Taurus non fosse apparso in tempo e l'avesse afferrata con un braccio - Muuuu! Una ragazzaaa! -

- Non perdiamo tempo Taurus! - Gridò Lucy - Attacca! - Questa volta non si sarebbe fatta sconfiggere dalla paura: avrebbe dato a Lotus quello che si meritava!

- Facciamoci avanti ragazzi! - Erza invece evocò la sua Armatura Nero Diabolica. Adesso che Chefka aveva trovato il cristallo dovevano fermarlo finché erano in tempo. Natsu e Gray non se lo fecero ripetere e si lanciarono subito dietro di lei.

- Illusia si era fatta illudere dalle sue stesse illusioni ma per fortuna prima di passare a miglior vita aveva deciso di realizzare una chiave per rivelare il cristallo. - Chefka li ignorò completamente sollevando il prezioso amuleto di Lyra - Come ho fatto a non pensarci prima e a capirlo in tempo? Il cristallo avrebbe reagito sicuramente se lo avessi avvicinato ad uno dei suoi frammenti anche se era una scheggia priva di potere. - Poi il mago tese una mano e con la sola forza della sua aura oscura li costrinse tutti a farsi indietro.

- Preparatevi maghi di Fairy Tail! State per assistere alla trasformazione più diabolica che si sia mai vista! Gli umani non possono fare nulla contro di me! - Ormai quell'affare non gli serviva più. Chefka scagliò via l'amuleto mandandolo a frantumarsi contro una colonna, poi appoggiò entrambi i palmi sulla lacryma.

- DEMON FORM! -

Ci fu una grossa esplosione e per un attimo tutto venne avvolto dalle fiamme e dal fumo.

I maghi di Fairy Tail si sforzarono di rimettersi in piedi, nonostante l'onda d'urto che li aveva investiti, ma non poterono fare null'altro che osservare impotenti una figura gigantesca che si sollevava dalle fiamme. Si trattava di un mostro dalle sembianze umanoidi con un terzo occhio sulla fronte ed un ghigno malefico. La sua pelle era rossa e completamente coperta di squame, aveva due lunghi corni ricurvi e la schiena coperta di spine, ma aveva anche un imponente paio d'ali di membrana ed una lunga e possente coda.

Lyra aveva già visto il potere di suo zio in azione in passato. Grazie alla sua Demon Form poteva trasformarsi in un colosso di muscoli e spazzare via orde di nemici con la sua forza bruta, ma questa volta era diverso. In un attimo erano andati contemporaneamente distrutti l'ultimo ricordo che Lyra aveva di sua madre e l'ultimo ricordo buono di suo zio.

La lacryma era sparita ed al suo posto non c'era più Chefka ma il vero Master dei Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse: Mephistopheles.


	11. Una gilda incredibile

**Una gilda incredibile**

- Che sensazione benefica! Quanto potere! - Il demone spalancò le braccia inneggiando al cielo - Mi sento come un dio! - Poi calò il suo pugno micidiale. Il colpo scavò un autentico cratere in mezzo al cortile e fece vibrare l'intero castello causando una raffica di crolli. Erza, Natsu e Gray riuscirono a mettersi al sicuro giusto un attimo prima di essere schiacciati.

- Và da loro, Lyra. - La incoraggiò Lucy - Hanno più bisogno di te, qui basto io. -

- Ahaha, ti sei dimenticata che effetto fa il mio Death Embrace? - Ma Lucy era sicura di sè, lei e Lyra si scambiarono un ultimo sguardo, poi la ragazza raccolse la sua spada e si lanciò in soccorso dei compagni.

- Chi ti credi di essere per permetterti di ignorarmi? -

- Taurus! -

Lotus scatenò la sua aura gelida ma il suo soffio percorse tutto il cortile senza ottenere alcun risultato. Taurus affondò l'ascia ad un passo da lei e la donna fu costretta a saltare indietro per evitarlo.

- Com'è possibile che la mia magia non ti faccia più effetto? -

In realtà Lucy aveva paura, aveva una paura da morire, il cuore le batteva a mille; il suo segreto era un altro. Il suo segreto erano i suoi compagni che combattevano dietro di lei. Per quanto fosse terrorizzata la ragazza voleva proteggerli a tutti i costi.

- Muuu! - Taurus assestò un secondo potentissimo colpo, vorticando l'ascia. Lotus sembrava in svantaggio senza la sua falce ma la donna bloccò inaspettatamente l'arma con il solo uso del suo braccio meccanico. Lei non aveva amici per cui battersi, il suo unico desiderio era quello di vincere ed ottenere il dominio assoluto di Valeria m si sarebbe battuta anche lei fino alla fine.

- Potrò anche non avere più Onslaught ma il mio Death Touch Gauntlet è un'arma altrettanto potente! -

Lotus serrò meglio la presa sull'ascia e scagliò Taurus dritto contro la parete. Il muro si sgretolò all'impatto e lo spirito volò praticamente dentro il castello. - Ti si sistemerò per le feste ragazzina! - Ma Lotus non riuscì a fare neanche un passo prima che Taurus le piombasse di nuovo addosso cercando di bloccarla con le braccia. Anche lui adesso aveva perso l'ascia, ma aveva dalla sua parte ancora tutta la forza di una bestia - Non ti lascerò toccare Lucy! -

- Allora farò in modo di massacrarti per primo! - E detto questo Lotus sparì con uno schiocco.

- State indietro! - Lyra bloccò il nuovo colpo di Mephistopheles in arrivo, generando una barriera con la sola forza della sua aura. Natsu e Gray le fecero subito eco scagliando una raffica di lance di ghiaccio ed una fiammata rovente. Ci fu un'esplosione ma il demone ne emerse praticamente indenne. Mephistopheles si ripulì dalla cenere e sorrise - Mi piace l'idea di combattere con il fuoco. - Poi vomitò addosso ai maghi una nuvola di fumo e fiamme. Questa volta a parare l'attacco fu Erza, aveva rapidamente sostituito la sua armatura con quella dell'Imperatrice delle Fiamme ed aveva attivato l'Aegis of Gods.

- Vada per fuco contro fuoco! - Natsu non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte e si lanciò all'attacco accendendo i pugni, ma Gray lo seguì a ruota facendo sfrigolare l'aria attorno alle mani - E poi cos'hai contro il ghiaccio? -

- Lyra riesci a percepire cos'è accaduto alla lacryma? L'ha già assorbita completamente? -

La ragazza scosse la testa - No, è impossibile Erza. Un cristallo del genere contiene troppo potere per essere metabolizzato così in fretta, neanche io riuscirei a veicolare tutta la sua energia. Quell'affare deve ancora essere da qualche parte nel corpo di mio zio. -

- E scommetto che se lo tiriamo fuori la sua trasformazione cambierà di colpo. -

- Allora mi occuperò io di fargliela sputare! -

- Sta attenta! -

Natsu e Gray colpirono uno da una parte ed uno dall'altra ma le squame di Mephistopheles assorbirono la loro magia come se niente fosse, senza gelarsi e senza annerirsi.

- Siete solo degli inutili moscerini! - Il demone schioccò la lunga coda come una frusta, scagliandoli via entrambi. - Air! - I due maghi si sarebbero andati a schiantare chissà dove se la magia di Lyra non avesse frenato la loro corsa. - Mi dispiace di non aver capito prima le tue intenzioni come mio padre! - Gridò Lyra sollevando la spada contro lo zio - Ma non ho alcuna intenzione di permetterti di fare quello che vuoi con questo paese! Lightning! - La ragazza scagliò un fendente e le rune sulla lama si illuminarono istantaneamente liberando un fulmine, Mephistopheles però, assorbì il colpo senza scomporsi - Che cosa me ne importa di quello che pensi? Ho mai preso in considerazione le tue idee? Ho fatto venire apposta qui i tuoi amici per disintegrarli con le mie stesse mani! Nessuno ostacolerà più il mio potere! Scompari come tutto il resto della tua famiglia! - Il demone soffiò una seconda vampata rovente ma neanche uno dei suoi lembi riuscì a toccare Lyra.

- Bella grinta ma ci devi mettere più potenza negli attacchi! -

- Non ascoltare i consigli di questo idiota. -

Natsu e Gray si erano piazzati davanti a lei ed avevano attutito il colpo con uno scudo di ghiaccio ed una vampata. Lyra sorrise, non si aspettava vederli ricambiare il favore così rapidamente. - Perché invece di parlare non mi date una mano e basta? - La ragazza non aggiunse altro e si precipitò contro lo zio.

- Ah! Così mi piaci Lyra! - Natsu le fu subito dietro - Era da una vita che non combattevamo insieme! -

- Ed era da una vita che io non dovevo guardare le spalle a due idioti contemporaneamente! State attenti a non farvi schiacciare! - Gray scagliò una lancia di ghiaccio dritta contro la mano di Mephistopheles per evitare che il suo pugno andasse a segno.

- Natsu puoi prestarmi il tuo Ruggito? -

- Volentieri! - Il ragazzo non se lo fece ripetere due volte e gonfiò le guance per poi spirare una nuvola di fiamme. Lyra invece stese la spada accompagnando il getto con il suo movimento. Le rune si accesero ancora una volta per indicare che la ragazza stava per attingere ad una fonte d'energia che non era presente in campo ma solo nella riserva della lama. - Ore! -

L'attacco di Natsu si trasformò in una specie di bomba e colpì in pieno il demone causando un'immensa esplosione, mischiato com'era ad un'infinità di piccoli frammenti di metallo. Sembrava quasi che i due c'è l'avessero fatta ma il braccio di Mephistopheles saettò fuori dal fumo spazzandoli via come fuscelli. Per fortuna Lyra riuscì ancora una volta ad attutire l'urto con i suoi poteri ed i ragazzi atterrarono a pochi passi da Erza.

- Questa storia non mi piace. - Borbottò Natsu massaggiandosi il retro della testa - Quel tipo mi ricorda Mirajanne e la sua Satan Soul. -

- Non ho mai visto Mira - san trasformarsi ma ho già visto la tecnica originale di mio zio, anche se quella era molto meno spaventosa. - Gli spiegò Lyra rimettendosi in piedi - Demon Form modifica il suo corpo ma niente di più. -

- Allora abbiamo ancora qualche speranza, vi do il cambio. -

- Fatemi sentire le vostre grida di dolore e d'agonia! Vi annienterò stupide fate! - Tuonò Mephistopheles ma l'unico a gridare fu lui quando la spada di Erza gli affondò dritta dentro il piede. - Sembra che alla fine dei conti il tuo corpo non sia poi così tanto resistente alle armi. - Il demone ruggì di rabbia e cercò di afferrarla con le sue enormi zampe ma Erza lo evitò saltando di lato. La donna schivava facilmente i suoi attacchi correndo in mezzo ai detriti e alle fiamme e quando il demone si avvicinava troppo, riusciva sempre a costringerlo indietro scambiando di continuo la sua spada con la lancia o con qualcun'altra delle sue armi.

Nel frattempo la situazione si era inaspettatamente ribaltata per Taurus: Lotus era molto più veloce di lui ed appariva e spariva a suo piacimento colpendolo con i suoi artigli affilati come lame. Nessuno degli spiriti di Lucy poteva competere con quella rapidità; se voleva vincere allora la ragazza doveva giocarsela in astuzia.

Lucy fece scivolare di soppiatto la mano alla cintura e sfilò una seconda chiave sussurrando - Porta della Vergine apriti: Virgo. - Era pericoloso ed evocare due spiriti contemporaneamente richiedeva molta energia, ma quella strategia valeva ben un tentativo.

- Sei soddisfatto adesso? - Lotus stava tenendo Taurus per il campanaccio - Dici pure addio alla tua padroncina! - Ma la maga non riuscì ad affondare il suo artiglio.

- Ora! - Virgo saettò fuori dal pavimento afferrando Lotus per una gamba e tirandola giù. Adesso sì che l'avevano colta di sorpresa!

- Taurus! - Non c'era neanche bisogno di ripeterlo: lo spirito giunse le zampe e colpì Lotus in mezzo alla testa con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. La maga non riuscì nemmeno a gridare, rovesciò gli occhi all'indietro e crollò al suolo, priva di sensi.

- Ho fatto bene principessa? Vuole punirmi? -

- Avete fatto benissimo ragazzi! - Lucy non aveva più neanche un briciolo di forze per discutere con Virgo. Le due porte si chiusero di colpo e la ragazza crollò in ginocchio. Almeno uno dei loro avversari era fuori gioco.

- Cosa pensi che succederà adesso? - Happy le atterrò accanto - Mi sento così inutile in questo combattimento! -

- Non è vero. - Lucy lo strinse tra le braccia - Già il fatto che tu ci sia è un incoraggiamento. Dobbiamo fidarci dei nostri amici. -

- Adesso mi sto stancando! - Mephistopheles frustò con la coda il colonnato che sorreggeva il lato destro del cortile e l'intera facciata precipitò al suolo minacciando di seppellire Erza viva. Per fortuna c'era Lyra - Air! Terra! - La pioggia di macerie cambiò improvvisamente direzione colpendo suo zio dritto sul muso.

- Vi pentirete di tutto questo! - Il demone scrollò la testa e schiantò una delle sue zampe al suolo. Quella maga dai capelli rossi era terribilmente noiosa, voleva schiacciarla! Ma aveva fatto male i suoi calcoli. Redemption affondò nel palmo di Mephistopheles ed il demone gridò furibondo, poi, il mostro scosse violentemente il braccio ed Erza venne scagliata dalla parte opposta del cortile, andandosi a schiantare contro la parete a pochi passi da Lucy. L'urto fu così forte che la donna finì col perdere la presa sulla spada e Redemption scivolò via lungo il pavimento.

Lucy sobbalzò e le si precipitò subito accanto - Erza stai bene? -

- Come se qualcosa del genere potesse rompere la mia armatura. -

- Ma potrebbe rompere la tua testa! -

- Anche quella è troppo dura. - La donna mise una mano sulla spalla di Lucy per aiutarsi a rimettersi in piedi. Il corpo di Mephistopheles era potente e resistente alla magia, ma alla fine dei conti era ancora vulnerabile all'acciaio. Per batterlo le sarebbe bastata una spada ma le occorreva un'arma più potente. Redemption sparì ed Erza tese una mano davanti a sé. La strinse, come se avesse appena afferrato un'elsa invisibile e poi sfilò la sua lama dorata dal nulla. Lucy, Natsu e Gray non avevano mai visto quell'arma ma Lyra la riconobbe all'istante: Caliburn, la spada anti - fortezza.

Erza sollevò l'arma dinnanzi a sé, cercando di raccogliere tutte le energie che aveva in quell'ultimo colpo e Caliburn cominciò subito a risplendere, mentre centinaia di piccoli atomi luminosi si sollevavano dalle fiamme e dalle rovine del castello, attratte dalla lama.

- Lo so che il tempo non si compra ma vi dispiacerebbe guadagnare un paio di minuti per me? -

- Per te Erza, questo ed altro! - Natsu picchiò i pugni uno contro l'altro generando un mare di scintille e Gray gli fece subito eco - Diamoci dentro! -

- Da sola ci metteresti troppo tempo. - Lyra le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla cercando di veicolare quanta più energia poteva verso la spada - Ti aiuto io! -

- Anche io! - Lucy si aggrappò all'armatura di Erza nonostante non avesse quasi più forze ed Happy la imitò stendendo le zampette.

- Non so cosa stiate progettando ma non ve lo lascerò fare! - L'atmosfera era soffocante. La sola presenza di Mephistopheles era intollerabile. La sua aura annebbiava i sensi, ma occorreva concentrarsi. Un piccolo sbaglio poteva significare la fine contro il gigantesco demone.

- Eccoti servito! - Natsu fu il primo ad andare a segno con uno dei suoi pungi roventi ma la coda di Mephistopheles lo colpì in pieno. Sarebbe stato scagliato via se non si fosse aggrappato alle squame con tutte le forze che aveva. Non poteva arrendersi proprio ora!

- Moscerino! Io ti! -

- Ice Make Floor! - Mephistopheles non riuscì a sbattere la coda contro la parete. Il pavimento sotto di lui si fece improvvisamente così scivoloso da ridurlo in ginocchio e Gray ne approfittò per serrare la sua morsa di ghiaccio bloccandogli le gambe.

- Che cosa speri di fare con questa roba?! -

- E' per questo che sevo io! - Natsu gli si era arrampicato di corsa sulla schiena ed era arrivato proprio sulla sua testa. Il suo pugno arrivò con una precisione micidiale, tanto da schiantare l'immenso demone muso a terra. Il ragazzo pensava di avergli assestato un colpo letale ma ben presto un gorgoglio sordo si sollevò nell'aria. Mephistopheles era sempre più fuori di sé.

- Stupide fate! - Il mostro si rialzò di scatto distruggendo la sua prigione di ghiaccio e scagliando via entrambi i combattenti. Poi Mephistopheles ruggì, facendo tremare tutto il castello e scagliò il suo terribile pugno dritto contro le maghe rimaste, pronto a schiacciarle. Ma era troppo tardi per lui.

La lama di Caliburn ormai si era coperta di luce scintillante.

- Adesso! - Quando Erza calò la spada il suo fendente luminoso colpì Mephistopheles in pieno. Per un attimo sembrò quasi che la luce volesse tagliarlo in due, poi ci fu un flash accecante. Chefka, il Master dei Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse, gridò di nuovo ma questa volta il suo grido si spense nella distanza.

Quando i maghi riaprirono gli occhi ormai il gigantesco demone era sparito e con lui la lacryma della discordia. Anche le fiamme e la sua aura opprimente si erano dissolte nel nulla e l'unica cosa rimasta era una delicata pioggia di molecole luminose e dorate.

- ABBIAMO VINTO! - Esultò Natsu ed Happy si unì subito a lui. Anche Gray e Lucy non poterono far a meno di tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

- E' finita. - Erza rimise a posto la sua spada e si girò verso Lyra sorridendo ma la ragazza non riuscì a pronunciare neanche una parola di ringraziamento prima che gli occhi le si riempissero di lacrime.

- ERZA! - Lyra la serrò in un abbraccio singhiozzando - Perdonami! Perdonami per tutto quello che ho detto! Non era vero, non era vero niente! Io ... Io volevo davvero stare con te, ma avevo paura che a causa mia potessi farti ancora del male! -

Fino a quel momento Lyra aveva avuto costantemente paura che i suoi compagni potessero essere feriti in combattimento a causa sua, proprio come era accaduto ad Erza. Ma adesso era grata che fossero lì con lei. Senza di loro non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza di riuscire in quella missione. Combattendo insieme, invece, anche gli ostacoli più terrificanti diventavano più facili da superare.

Per anni ed anni il paese di Valeria si era corazzato, costruendo imponenti cinte murarie e fortificando i suoi confini, senza sapere che il suo vero nemico veniva dall'interno. Ma quei nemici ormai erano solo un lontano ricordo.

- Lo so. - Rispose a sorpresa Erza lasciando gli altri maghi a bocca aperta. La donna ricambiò l'abbraccio e le accarezzò i capelli con una mano. A quelle parole Natsu, Gray e Lucy si ritrovarono a strillare contemporaneamente - E se lo sapevi perché noi hai detto niente? -

- L'avevo capito ma ti ho lasciata andare senza protestare perché avevo capito anche che il tuo addestramento era finito. Quando un allievo trova il coraggio di voltare le spalle al suo maestro allora significa che è pronto per affrontare nuove sfide da solo. Ma tu non sei mai stata sola. Sei parte di Fairy Tail, non c'era niente che potessi fare per impedirci di accorrere in tuo soccorso quando fosse stato il momento. -

- E' vero, noi siamo una grande famiglia. - Lucy si sforzò di asciugare gli occhi umidi e Gray annuì con lei.

- Aye che lo siamo! -

- NOI SIAMO UNA GILDA INCREDIBILE! - Natsu non riuscì a trattenersi oltre prima di sparare una fiammata di vittoria alta, dritta contro il cielo.


	12. Famiglia

**Ed eccoci arrivati all'epilogo di questa storia. Spero che vi sia piaciuta!**

**Famiglia**

Quel giorno Lucy fece il suo ingresso in gilda canticchiando. Per una volta tanto era riuscita a pagare l'affitto in anticipo grazie alla lauta ricompensa che il Regno di Valeria aveva offerto alla gilda per il loro aiuto. Erza aveva preteso che la somma fosse ridotta almeno della metà ma alla fine neanche lei era riuscita a sottrarsi. Non accettare sarebbe stato maleducazione!

- Mira - san! Buongiorno! Vuoi portarmi qualcosa per colazione? -

- Ohoho, è piuttosto raro da parte tua vederti mangiare fuori casa. - Ridacchiò la donna sparendo dentro la cucina. Era vero, ma Lucy aveva addirittura messo da parte qualche spiccio da spendere come più desiderava.

- Lucy! - Natsu le si materializzò improvvisamente alle spalle ed Happy le atterrò sulla testa - Andiamo a prendere una missione! -

- NO! -

- Perché no? -

- Perché poi dovrò spendere tutto quello che mi è rimasto per riparare ai danni che fai! -

- Sono d'accordo, prendiamoci un po' di vacanza. - Anche Gray si era seduto al bancone.

- Chi ha chiesto il tuo parere scemo surgelato? -

- Attento a come parli idiota al flambé! -

- Chi hai chiamato cosa? -

L'attimo dopo Natsu e Gray si stavano picchiando nel bel mezzo della sala.

- Eccoti servita. -

Fairy Tail era sempre la stessa, sospirò Lucy prima di allungare una mano verso il suo cappuccino. Fu allora che la ragazza notò che sul vassoio c'era qualcosa di strano oltre alla colazione.

- Hai letto il giornale di oggi? - Mirajane si sporse verso di lei con un sorrisino. Non aveva bisogno di preoccuparsi del locale, la rissa in sottofondo era già stata sedata dal Master con uno dei suoi giganteschi colpi di mano.

- Il Consiglio Magico di Valeria ha eletto un nuovo consigliere. E' molto giovane ma sembra che sia anche molto promettente. A quanto pare ha già deciso di attuare una nuova politica diplomatica coinvolgendo tutti i paesi limitrofi. Come hanno detto che si chiama? Mmm ... - La donna si mise un dito sulle labbra come per riflettere, poi si accorse dello sguardo curioso di Lucy e si decise finalmente a sussurrare la risposta - Titania. Titania Autumn Lyra. La nostra amica ha deciso di prendere il nome di Erza come segno di ringraziamento per essere stata la sua allieva e nonostante il suo nuovo lavoro continuerà a vestire lo stendardo della gilda. -

Lucy si alzò di scatto spalancando le braccia e scagliando il cappuccino dritto in faccia a chi le stava dietro.

- Stai dicendo sul serio? Erza lo sa? -

- Certo. - Sorrise Mirajane - Le ho consegnato appositamente una lettera sta mattina. -

- Ma allora è vero! - Anche Kana si gettò sul bancone ignorando il cappuccino che grondava giù dai suoi capelli - Dobbiamo festeggiare! Facciamo un party! Birra per tutti! -

- Sono le nove del mattino, Kana! -

Dopo l'ultima avventura, Erza era tornata ad andare in missione da sola, come ai vecchi tempi. Aveva finito di lavorare molto presto quel giorno ed adesso la donna si trovava seduta a gambe incrociate in mezzo ai resti dell'ultimo covo di briganti che aveva raso al suolo. In un angolo c'era mucchio di persone svenute e legate insieme come una balla di fieno. Stava lucidando Caliburn e steso davanti a lei c'era un foglio di carta candida con un sigillo di cera rosso.

- Ben fatto, figlia mia. -


End file.
